Sweet Dreams
by Camecriva
Summary: Yaoi. Dans les plus obscurs bas-fonds de la ville de Domino, se trouve la cité Kul Elna, régie par la terreur et contrôlée par de monstrueux criminels et trafiquants de drogue. Yûgi, jeune lycéen de 15 ans compté parmi leurs victimes, croisera le chemin d'un groupe de rebelles qui refusent de se plier aux règles. Puzzleshipping.
1. Chap 1 : Kul Elna

**Préface :**

 **Pairing :** Yûgi/Yami. Je répète que c'est un slash. (hommexhomme)

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Kazuki TAKAHASHI ! Je ne gagne rien en postant cette histoire, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs.

 **Rating :** M (Pour violence, langage grossier pouvant heurter et quelques scènes à allusions ou à caractère sexuel. Avertissement : Présence de scènes choquantes et difficiles.)

 **Résumé :** Yaoi. Dans les plus obscurs bas-fonds de la ville de Domino, se trouve la cité Kul Elna, régie par la terreur et contrôlée par de monstrueux criminels et trafiquants de drogue. Yûgi, un lycéen de 15 ans compté parmi leurs victimes, croisera le chemin d'un groupe de rebelles qui refusent de se plier aux règles. Puzzleshipping.

 **Rythme de parution :** Je n'ai pas encore décidé, étant donné que l'on est dans une période d'examen (et oui, je suis victime des oraux et épreuves écrites !). Mais je peux vous garantir que je suis motivée à écrire cette fic et que je tiens à la finir. Je vous tiendrai au courant sur mon profil.

Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes dans la fic.

 **Notes :**

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu ou lu Yu-Gi-Oh! pas d'inquiétude. Un univers alternatif est utilisé dans cette fic et l'ensemble des personnages sera présenté. Il se peut que cela soit difficile de retenir les prénoms mais je ferai un petit récapitulatif à chaque fin de chapitre (du moins au début).

Les noms des personnages sont ceux de la version original, et non de l'anime censuré par 4kids. Téa sera donc appelée **Anzu,** Joey **Jôno-Uchi** et Tristan **Honda.**

 **/!\Derniers avertissements avant la lecture/!\**

Mention de drogue, de suicide, de viol, de torture, de meurtre et d'autres crimes. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir ou lire avec précaution. Univers sombre.

Je pense avoir tout dit. J'espère répondre à toutes vos attentes ! Donnez moi votre avis en rewiew ou des conseils, je suis preneuse. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très agréable lecture !

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Kul Elna**

* * *

Domino était une gigantesque ville, s'étendant sur des centaines voire des milliers de kilomètres, et qui possédait de multiples facettes. Les quartiers les plus connus étaient sans aucun doutes ceux bondés de magasins, boutiques, restaurants, arcades de jeux-vidéos, parcs d'attraction… De très beaux quartiers remplis de touristes et de jeunes, tous ayant la joie de vivre, tous souriants, tous insouciants… C'était le paradis, pour eux. Pouvoir jouer, boire, s'amuser, dépenser sans compter, passer du bon temps entre amis, découvrir de nouvelles choses… C'étaient ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu. Mais certains n'avaient pas cette chance.

La ville de Domino, aussi belle était-elle, s'efforçait de cacher un endroit obscur, terrifiant, un immense quartier aussi sombre que la nuit et aussi froid que la mort. Ce quartier si craint et ignoré, s'appelait « Kul Elna », inspirant peur et méfiance à qui entendait ce nom. Cette partie lugubre et désolée de Domino semblait constamment plongée dans les ténèbres, constamment tourmentée par des démons invisibles, constamment pourrie de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour. Kul Elna abritait de nombreux immeubles difficiles à compter. Des immeubles délabrés, défraîchis, ou en ruines. Il y avait aussi des petites maisons, mais elles avaient l'apparence de taudis ou d'un empilement de divers détritus. C'était la misère, ici. Les rues, jonchées de débris de plusieurs tonnes, étaient vides, laissant apparaître sur la route d'énormes cratères, des bosses et des failles. De part et d'autre, parfois, des voitures s'y trouvaient, mais elles étaient soit carbonisées, soit leurs pneus et leurs sièges avaient été volés, les fenêtres brisées et la carrosserie cabossée. C'était un véritable désert, ici, comme si une catastrophe s'y était produite et que tous les habitants avaient dû évacuer en urgence. Derrière les montagnes de déchets, les bouts de route et les restes de maisons, se faufilaient d'innombrables rats, grignotant tout ce qu'il restait. Les murs branlants et fissurés qui faisaient rempart tout autour du quartier, affichaient un nombre considérable de tags. On pouvait lire sur les plus visibles : « Pauvreté », « Aidez-nous », « Kul Elna réclame du sang » ou encore « SD ». Ce mystérieux sigle était d'ailleurs le tag le plus répandu dans ce terrible endroit.

« SD ». « Sweet Dreams ». Littéralement : « Doux rêves ». C'était le nom de cette drogue circulant à Kul Elna, une drogue abominable, aux conséquences effroyables et fulgurantes. Celui qui en prenait, même à petite dose, devenait totalement dépendant de cette dernière. Et les effets de la SD étaient atroces le drogué avait, dans un premier temps, l'impression de « planer », d'être dans un état second, plutôt agréable, d'oublier toutes les misères du monde, mais les effets secondaires étaient plus qu'horribles : le corps de la victime devenait soudainement glacé, était pris de soubresauts, ne se contrôlait plus et le malheureux devenait complétement dément, adoptant un comportement des plus agressifs. La SD plongeait la personne l'ayant ingérée dans un état de béatitude et de plénitude total avant de le détruire à petit feu, de l'intérieur, lentement et vicieusement. Voilà pourquoi cette drogue était nommée « Sweet Dreams », ironiquement parlant. Parce que son rôle était de faire croire au drogué que tout allait bien, dans le plus complet des bonheurs, en échange de son argent, sa liberté et sa vie.

La SD était la drogue la plus populaire de Kul Elna. La moitié de la mince population la consommaient, voulant oublier ses misères, au plus grand plaisir des trafiquants. Parce qu'il était facile de se procurer de la SD, qu'il était facile de la revendre, et que personne ne pouvait perturber leurs marchés. En effet, la police de Domino n'était plus revenue à Kul Elna depuis des dizaines d'années, trop lâche et trop « occupée » pour faire face au terrifiant quartier. Elle s'était contentée de bâtir des murs encerclant la cité, pour la couper et l'isoler du reste de Domino.

Kul Elna était comme un autre univers, un monde ténébreux et inquiétant, où il n'existait ni justice, ni bien, ni mal, et où le plus fort régnait et imposait sa loi. Les trafiquants de SD, les plus riches et les plus malins, contrôlaient toute la cité d'une main de fer. Ils avaient bâti un géant réseau où ils marchandaient de la « Sweet Dreams », étendant leur empire des frontières de Kul Elna au centre-ville de Domino. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Pas même la police, ni les civils, et encore moins la population de Kul Elna, soumise aux règles du quartier, et esclave de la drogue et des trafiquants. Car oui, ces derniers avaient, effectivement, les pleins-pouvoirs sur la petite ville, mais il arrivait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas entre eux, et il n'était pas rare que de simples querelles se transforme en règlement de compte qui aboutissaient le plus souvent à la mort. A Kul Elna, tout était permis. Cela signifiait que même les meurtres étaient autorisés. Ainsi, la population était contrôlée par la peur et les menaces. Sur la grande place déserte et apocalyptique, nombreux étaient les hommes torturés et abattu devant un public apeuré et totalement soumis. On les appelait les exécutions publiques, la plupart des victimes n'étant coupables que pour le fait de ne pas avoir admis la supériorité de certains. Kul Elna était sans pitié, et sa cruauté monstrueuse et atroce n'avait de limite. C'était le chaos et l'enfer, là-bas.

Dans un coin de la cité, se trouvait un immense bâtiment, qui n'était autre que le seul et unique lycée que l'on pouvait trouver ici. Personne ne lui avait trouvé de nom, c'est ainsi qu'il fut simplement baptisé : « Le lycée _Kul Elna_ ». Cet établissement était mal entretenu, menaçait de s'effondrer, une des ailes étant déjà en ruines, et plusieurs de ses façades étaient fissurées ou brûlées. Les nombreuses fenêtres qui figuraient sur les murs étaient brisées, sales, ou inexistantes. Les portes, pour la plupart arrachées, étaient en acier, couvertes de suie noire, de tags et criblées de balles. Il n'y avait pas de cour. Le lycée était placé dans un endroit désolé, abandonné, et entouré d'un paysage dévasté, anéanti, où l'on ne comptait plus les débris et les vestiges sinistres d'anciens logements. Le lycée Kul Elna, aussi affreux et menaçant était-il, « accueillait » des centaines d'élèves, tous pauvres, drogués, insignifiants et misérables. Ils vivaient tous à Kul Elna, les habitants ayant majoritairement une tranche d'âge entre 15 et 25 ans, car les plus vieux, étant dépendants et accros à la SD, ne demeuraient pas longtemps et les petits enfants étant faibles et vulnérables mourraient très rapidement. Ainsi étaient faites les lois de cette ville seuls les plus jeunes et les plus forts avaient le droit de vivre.

L'intérieur du lycée Kul Elna était aussi miteux et funeste que la façade qu'il laissait entrevoir. Il n'y avait presque pas d'électricité seuls les longs couloirs étroits, sombres, effrayant et obscurs bénéficiaient d'ampoules clignotantes et grésillant dans le silence morbide de l'école, accrochées par des fils de fer, et se balançant lamentablement au-dessus des têtes des élèves qui passaient. De tout l'établissement, il n'y avait que deux vestiaires garçon et fille qui faisaient office de douche et de toilettes. Les douches étaient pitoyables, petites et crasseuses, et l'eau qui sortait des pommeaux était froide et boueuse. Les toilettes, dans une autre pièce, n'étaient pas mieux les multiples cabines se succédant une à une étaient répugnantes et malpropres, les portes en bois se faisaient ronger par les termites et les rats, et les poignaient pendaient malheureusement. Les vestiaires n'occupaient que le 1er étage du lycée avec la cafétaria délabrée et quelques autres salles. Le 2ème et 3ème étage n'hébergeaient seulement des salles de classe et des bureaux. Les classes étaient de taille moyenne, les fenêtres cassées recouvertes d'épais rideaux noirs et troués, les tables usées étaient branlantes, leurs pieds tremblants piteusement, le tableau semblait dans un sale état, presqu'en morceaux, et le plafond et le sol étaient lézardés de fissures. Sans parler des murs noircis et poussiéreux, dont la peinture s'écaillait au fil des ans, tombant par terre par petites plaques. On pouvait accéder au grand toit par une imposante porte à battants. Le toit était cerné de barrières, mais certains pauvres adolescents les franchissaient pour mettre fin à leurs vies insignifiantes, quelques cas qui restaient rares néanmoins.

Le lycée Kul Elna était loin du havre de paix qu'il était pour les étudiants. C'était plutôt une prison, qui prenait en otage les élèves. En effet, ces derniers venaient au lycée car ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, que c'était le seul endroit qui ressemblait à autre chose que des décombres, qu'ils pouvaient s'instruire et apprendre, bien que le programme et les leçons qui y étaient données étaient de la plus mauvaise des qualités qu'il pouvait exister, et rencontrer des jeunes de leur âge. Mais surtout, c'était l'endroit où des personnes malfaisantes faisant partie de l'équipe de l'établissement leur vendait de la « Sweet Dreams ». Les étudiants, avides et dépendants de la SD, revenaient chaque jour à l'école avec une petite bourse en main, afin de se la payer et d'oublier leur misérable, pauvre et malheureuse vie en la noyant dans la drogue. Les vendeurs et trafiquants, et même les professeurs, profitaient d'eux pour leur tirer le plus d'argent possible, le racket et les menaces ayant très souvent lieu. Les étudiants infortunés étaient alors pris dans un cercle vicieux redoutable et infini rester prisonnier d'un lieu où l'on les « nourrissait » à la SD et où l'on les soutirait tout l'argent qu'il leur restait, tout en les menaçant de s'en prendre à leur famille et à tout ce qu'ils possédaient s'ils ne revenaient pas au lycée. Ainsi marchait les ventes de SD au lycée Kul Elna.

La terreur régnait dans cet établissement. Etablissement gouverné par un proviseur mystérieux et par le Président du Conseil des élèves. Bakura. Un Président cruel et sans pitié, sans états d'âme, sans aucun scrupule. Bakura aimait tourmenter et menacer les élèves, il aimait user de son pouvoir de Président du Conseil pour faire régner l'ordre de façon tyrannique, pour remettre les autres à leur place, les soumettre à sa volonté. Son passe-temps favori était d'impressionner et de terrifier les étudiants, et de tabasser ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Il rackettait souvent les plus faibles pour leur argent, et réglait les comptes des plus malins pour leur faire comprendre qui était supérieur ici. La plupart du temps, heureusement, il était dans son bureau personnel, situé au 3ème étage, mais sinon il se baladait tranquillement dans les sinistres couloirs, le regard détaillant chaque élève marchant tête baissée, courbant l'échine devant lui, le saluant avec une voix tremblante et cassante, et se dépêchant de partir le plus vite possible. Souvent, il était accompagné d'Ushio, son imposant et effrayant chien de garde prêt à le suivre partout et prêt à accomplir toutes les besognes dont le Président se débarrassait. Ushio était un homme épais d'une grande carrure, et il avait pour rôle de maintenir la réputation terrible de Bakura en se servant de ses poings quand il le fallait. Oui, tout le monde craignait Bakura. Ce dernier, à la simple pensée qu'il inspirait la peur aux autres, laissait apparaître un mince sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

Mutô Yûgi était un jeune homme de 15 ans, en classe de 1ère B au lycée de Kul Elna. Il avait une stature frêle et fragile et ne mesurait même pas 1 mètre soixante pour une quarantaine de kilos. Il possédait de grands yeux couleur améthyste aux reflets légèrement mauves et une chevelure impressionnante et inhabituelle, qui rappelait fortement celle d'un porc-épic ses cheveux hérissés formaient des sortes de piques, la racine étant noire et les pointes bordeaux virant au pourpre, et de longues mèches rebelles blondes encadraient son visage infantile. Son apparence chétive et fluette correspondait à son caractère doux, naïf, effacé et particulier. Il portait presque tous les jours l'uniforme du lycée Kul Elna, qui était une veste et un pantalon bleu, qu'il mettait par-dessus sa chemise blanche, ou son t-shirt noir. Yûgi était un grand fan de divers jeux il en collectionnait par dizaines chez lui et les réussissait tous. C'était un garçon singulier et candide qui aimait profiter de la solitude pour jouer ou pour s'amuser. Il n'était pas imposant du tout, toujours en retrait, et ne donnait jamais son avis systématiquement dans une conversation de groupe. Il était terriblement timide et facile à embarrasser et perturber. Au lycée, il n'avait que 3 amis : Jôno-Uchi, Anzu et Honda, mais c'étaient des amis d'enfance, donc très proches de lui. Il n'a jamais su s'affirmer et ses amis, très protecteurs, le lui reprochaient souvent, tout en continuant à l'encourager. Peut-être à part sa famille et ses jeux, Yûgi n'avait rien de plus précieux que ses amis.

Yûgi n'a pas toujours vécu à Kul Elna. Il est né dans un quartier modeste de Domino, vivant avec sa mère et son grand-père, le tout dans une existence calme et paisible, malgré le manque évident d'argent dont ils étaient victime. Son grand-père, Mutô Sugoroku, tenait la petite boutique de jeux « Turtle Game », mais, après avoir fait faillite et avoir été endetté à vie, il fut expulsé lui et sa famille dans la cité lugubre de Kul Elna, là où finissaient tous les « parasites » de la société. A ce moment, Yûgi avait à peine 5 ans.

Yûgi se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa sur son futon, poussant les draps usés en dehors, et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Ces derniers papillonnèrent nerveusement, éblouis par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les vieux stores de la fenêtre, avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Le garçon bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva précipitamment, bousculant des cartons vides se trouvant dans la pièce. Il chercha à tâtons quelque chose derrière tout le désordre se trouvant là, avant d'attraper un objet. C'était une horloge murale poussiéreuse à la vitre abîmée et fissurée. En voyant l'heure qu'elle affichait, le jeune homme aux cheveux « porc-épic » poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ouf ! il n'est que 7 heures 50. J'ai bien cru que j'étais en retard à l'école ! »

Il s'étira longuement avant de se tenir droit, au milieu de sa chambre, et de la contempler avec minutie. C'était une pièce étroite, fermée par une porte de bois où des fentes se formaient, avec des murs qui s'effritaient et des restes de papier-peint décollés, et des stores qui ne semblaient pas tout neufs pendaient piteusement devant l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Des cartons, de vieux jouets, des papiers froissés et d'autres affaires non-identifiées, formaient un bazar considérable dans la petite pièce. Tout était à présent confiné dans un amas d'attirails. Yûgi retira son pyjama, qui était une chemise et un pantalon large de couleur bleu pastel, pour enfiler sa chemise blanche, et se vêtir de l'uniforme du lycée (une veste et un pantalon bleu marine), ainsi que des chaussures de ville noires, qu'il avait en sa possession depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Cessant de rêvasser, il se dirigea vers sa porte décrépite, et l'ouvrit.

\- Oh, Yûgi ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! claironna la voix sifflante et chevrotante du Grand-Père. Tu devrais te dépêcher, ton amie Anzu ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…

\- Oui Grand-Père, se souvint le jeune homme blond, j'avais complétement oublié !

Et il se précipita vers la salle de bain en chantier pour effectuer sa toilette en vitesse.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il traversa en courant le peu de pièce que contenait sa pauvre maison, jusqu'à atteindre rapidement la porte principale menant directement à la rue. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée tordue lorsque son grand-père l'arrêta en l'interpellant de l'autre côté du minuscule salon en désordre.

\- Tu es bien pressé mon garçon ! Tu as oublié de prendre ton bento, le panier-repas fait par ta mère !

\- J'ai encore oublié, marmonna Yûgi en sprintant vers le côté opposé.

Il toqua à une barrière en bois qui faisait office de porte. Une voix enrouée l'invita à entrer. Yûgi poussa la barrière, faisant entrer un faisceau de lumière à l'intérieur de la chambre de sa mère, et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il avait peur de déranger. En effet, sa mère était souffrante depuis plusieurs jours, et la famille Mutô n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des médicaments pour la soigner. La mère était allongée dans un futon au milieu de la misérable pièce, qui était presque vide, cette fois. Le garçon blond à la chevelure originale la contourna pour attraper son bento.

\- Merci, Maman, chuchota Yûgi. Je m'en vais. Je vais au lycée, à ce soir !

\- Sois prudent, Yûgi, lui dit sa mère en guise de réponse. Le lycée n'a jamais été un endroit sûr comme tu le pensais…

\- Je ferai attention, promis le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour, son cartable sur son dos et son bento à l'intérieur.

Yûgi s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement. Il eut soudainement l'envie d'en dire plus, mais, au moment où il allait se raviser, les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche.

\- Je suis heureux d'aller au lycée ! C'est moi qui ai fait ce choix, d'y aller tous les jours !

Sa mère, étonnée du brusque changement du ton de la voix de son fils, cligna des yeux et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai toujours voulu y aller de toute façon, poursuivit Yûgi, affichant une expression niaise. Il n'y a pas d'école primaire à Kul Elna, et le lycée était ma seule chance de pouvoir m'instruire, même si les professeurs sont… particuliers. De plus, c'est là que je me suis fait des amis ! Et rien que pour eux, je suis prêt à venir au lycée tous les jours, même si je n'ai pas de bonnes notes et même si l'ambiance là-bas est plutôt… sinistre.

Sa mère ne dit rien. Enfin, elle eut le temps de ne rien dire car la voix du Grand-Père s'élevait déjà dans toute la masure.

\- Yûgi ! Anzu est là !

\- J'y vais !

Il salua rapidement sa mère toujours allongée sur son matelas, et se précipita vers la sortie, traversant le _salon-salle-à-manger-cuisine-et-chambre-de-Grand-Père_ , pour se ruer à la porte. C'est hors d'haleine qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Anzu, sur le perron de sa maison.

Anzu était une jeune fille de 15 ans, les yeux d'un bleu discret, des cheveux chocolat avec une coupe « au carré » dont les longueurs arrivaient juste en dessous de sa nuque, le tout agrémenté d'une frange sobre et en pagaille. Elle portait elle aussi l'uniforme du lycée Kul Elna par-dessus sa chemise blanche une veste rose accompagnée d'un nœud papillon et d'une jupe bleu persan, sans oublier les longues chaussettes noires atteignant le haut de ses genoux. Elle faisait une tête de plus que Yûgi, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y faire attention. C'était la plus vieille amie du jeune homme : ils se connaissaient depuis leurs 5 ans, et s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Anzu habitait à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin que celle de Yûgi, et c'est en se promenant dans la rue qu'elle le rencontra. Depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables, et Anzu venait chercher Yûgi tous les jours pour faire le trajet de l'école ensemble. La jeune fille était d'un caractère doux et enjoué à la fois, elle était très protectrice envers Yûgi aussi, et elle adorait la danse.

\- Bonjour monsieur Mutô ! s'exclama Anzu à l'intention du grand-père. Salut Yûgi ! ajouta-t-elle à son ami.

\- Anzu… souffla Yûgi en lui lançant un regard timide.

\- Allez, on y va ou tu préfères être en retard ? fit Anzu avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille attrapa le poignet du garçon pour l'entrainer plus loin. Ils marchèrent durant quelques temps dans les rues vides de Kul Elna, profitant du silence paisible, du soleil radieux, et du petit chant des oiseaux. L'ambiance était légère, le seul bruit qui résonnait était celui des pas des deux adolescents marchant côte-à-côte. Tous les matins, c'était la même routine Anzu attendait Yûgi devant chez lui, et ils s'en allaient ensemble au lycée, où devaient les rejoindre Jôno-Uchi et Honda. Alors que Yûgi se libérait de l'emprise de la main d'Anzu pour remettre maladroitement son sac sur le dos, il brisa le silence :

\- Dis, Anzu…

\- Oui ? répondit l'intéressée.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de venir me chercher tous les jours, et d'attendre devant ma maison qui ressemble à un taudis ?

Anzu sourit gentiment et passa sa main dans les drôles de cheveux du plus petit.

\- Pas du tout, Yûgi ! En plus, ta maison est sympathique et confortable, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Yûgi hocha la tête, rassuré. Les deux amis continuèrent de marcher au milieu de la route déserte, et aperçurent enfin la silhouette du lycée Kul Elna. Ils ralentirent le pas, le jeune homme traînant des pieds.

\- Dis donc ! Tu n'es pas pressé d'aller au lycée, on dirait ! rit Anzu.

\- C'est que… bredouilla Yûgi. C'est aujourd'hui que le prof rend les devoirs corrigés, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une bonne note…

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en est bien sorti ! Après tout, tu avais passé toute la soirée à réviser. Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Hm…

Ils finirent par arriver tranquillement devant le sinistre panneau indiquant « _Lycée Kul Elna_ ». Ils s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent passer quelques élèves titubant au teint maladif. Le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eux, le lycée, était délabré et amoché. Il n'avait rien d'accueillant et était même plutôt repoussant. Malgré cela, Yûgi et ses amis y venaient cinq jours sur sept, ne manquant presque jamais de cours. Ils bénéficiaient ainsi d'un uniforme (que le lycée fournissait bien qu'il fût très pauvre), et de cours _gratuits_ (s'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer par des personnes malintentionnées en recherche d'argent).

\- Que font ces deux imbéciles, s'impatienta Anzu. Ils devraient déjà être là depuis long…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Yûgi bondit en avant en poussant un cri et en retombant sur ses fesses. Elle se retourna et vit Jôno-Uchi et Honda surgir de derrière eux en pouffant bruyamment. Jôno-Uchi venait de faire peur au pauvre Yûgi, ce dernier manquant de peu la crise cardiaque.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! gémit le garçon encore au sol.

\- C'est vrai, les garçons, gronda faussement Anzu à l'adresse des deux grands gaillards qui venaient d'arriver. Vous ne pouvez pas grandir dans vos têtes ?

Jôno-Uchi ricana et aida Yûgi à se relever, avant de lui lancer une accolade amicale et de lui tapoter le dos avec force. Jôno-Uchi était très grand et était dans la même classe que lui, en 1ère année. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école seulement les jours où il avait cours (contrairement à Yûgi qui le portait en permanence), toujours avec ses épais cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux sombres. Il adorait se battre et taquiner les autres, et était toujours accompagné de son acolyte Honda, un jeune homme de 15 ans lui aussi, costaud et à la carrure impressionnante et qui possédait des cheveux bruns coupés en brosse. Jôno-Uchi et Honda étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Yûgi après Anzu.

\- Yo ! fit Honda de sa voix grave.

\- Venez, les potes ! s'écria Jôno-Uchi. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour entrer au bahut ?

Anzu et Yûgi hochèrent la tête d'approbation et dépassèrent le panneau « _Lycée Kul Elna_ » pour franchir les grandes portes ouvertes qui menaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. D'un coup, l'ambiance se fit lourde et étouffante. Les couloirs, sales et miteux, étaient plongés dans le noir, l'air menaçant. Il y avait un étudiant au sol, les yeux entrouverts, tenant une bouteille d'alcool vide à la main, et un autre plus loin en train de pleurer silencieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, commença Jôno-Uchi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça craint aujourd'hui.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, frissonna Anzu.

Les 4 amis traversèrent en vitesse le corridor affreusement angoissant, pour rejoindre les escaliers tordus et monter au 2ème étage. Là, ils croisèrent des lycéens qui marchaient en silence, les mains crispées sur leurs sacs. Yûgi sourit nerveusement.

\- Nous devrions nous dépêcher ou nous serons en retard pour de bon, conseilla-t-il à ses compagnons avec une petite voix.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la porte de la classe des Premières Années B, comme l'affichait un petit panneau en bois pourrit. Honda fit glisser la porte coulissante, et les 3 autres purent voir avec soulagement qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'heure, et que le professeur n'était pas encore dans la salle. Il y avait une vingtaine d'adolescents présents, et le premier rang était libre. Les 4 amis s'installèrent à des tables toutes à côtés, et patientèrent en discutant à voix basse, jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la classe.

\- _Hello_ les enfants ! fit-il d'une voix mielleuse tout en levant la main d'une façon théâtrale.

Les élèves ne semblèrent pas vraiment remarquer l'entrée de leur professeur. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un ensemble rouge très élégant (à croire qu'il ne venait pas de Kul Elna) et possédait de longs cheveux raides, grisâtres et soyeux à souhait. Il secouait sans cesse sa chevelure – à laquelle il tenait, visiblement –. Tout le monde au lycée savait qu'il était excentrique, avait un égo surdimensionné et quelques manières étranges il glissait parfois des mots anglais dans ses phrases, ou « -Boy » derrière le prénom d'un garçon.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Pegasus, balbutia Yûgi avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il était le seul à avoir salué son professeur.

\- Ah ! Yûgi _-Boy_ ! Je suis content de te voir en pleine forme, s'exclama Pegasus d'une voix guillerette et affreusement hypocrite. Je vois que tu es le seul à te souvenir que j'ai des contrôles à vous rendre aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas en te montrant aimable avec moi que cela va rehausser ta note !

\- Euh, non, vous vous trompez, je n'ai jamais pensé à...

\- Assez parlé, mon petit ! Voilà vos copies que j'ai corrigées avec horreur, claironna joyeusement le professeur Pegasus en ignorant royalement Yûgi.

Les adolescents en 1—B parurent enfin se réveiller et grognèrent en voyant la note inscrite sur les feuilles qui tombaient sous leur nez. Anzu souleva légèrement sa feuille et eut un mince sourire. Yûgi la regarda pensivement. « Elle doit avoir une bonne note… » Il tourna la tête vers ses deux autres amis. Jôno-Uchi venait d'arracher son devoir de la main du prof et se précipita sur le bureau de Honda pour comparer sa note avec la sienne. Yûgi entendit des « Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment t'as fait pour avoir une note pareille ? T'as triché ! ». Il étouffa un petit rire en les entendant se chamailler gentiment, jusqu'au moment où M. Pegasus arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Et voilà pour Yûgi- _Boy_ , gazouilla narquoisement le professeur en effectuant une courbette exagérée et en tendant le papier au jeune homme.

Yûgi le saisit du bout des doigts, presque avec délicatesse. Il ferma puérilement ses paupières, approchant doucement la feuille près de son visage, avant de les ouvrir d'un coup. Il écarquilla ses yeux en contemplant sa note désastreuse.

\- 20 sur 100 ! souffla le garçon aux cheveux « porc-épic », les larmes commençant à monter aux yeux.

\- Continue comme ça _little_ Yûgi, et le Président entendra parler de toi et de tes mauvaises notes, susurra Pegasus d'une voix venimeuse.

Yûgi se raidit instantanément à la mention du Président Bakura, le cruel Président du conseil des élèves qui appréciait vouer ses activités à la maltraitance des autres étudiants. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque le professeur s'éloigna de lui pour continuer à distribuer les copies. Il tenait toujours la sienne entre ses mains tremblantes lorsqu'il sentit une autre main douce sur son épaule. Il pivota sur sa chaise pour apercevoir le visage familier et compatissant d'Anzu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Yûgi, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, c'est certain, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais… Mais, bégaya le garçon. Le Président n'aime pas les cancres, j'en suis un, il va s'en prendre à moi j'en suis sûr, et je vais décevoir une nouvelle fois ma mère et mon grand-père, je ne suis qu'un incapable qui…

Il fut soudainement coupé par la brune aux yeux bleus qui l'étreignit tendrement. Il arrêta de respirer et se décontracta dans les bras d'Anzu. Elle sentait bon, l'odeur des fleurs et du printemps. Il passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules de son amie avant de fermer les yeux, profitant du moment. Mais rapidement, il se tendit et Anzu se redressa. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux mauves de Yûgi avant de rire gentiment.

\- Tu as le visage tout rouge, Yûgi !

Yûgi rougit encore plus à ces mots et tenta de couvrir ses joues avec ses mains. Il bredouilla des excuses toutes sauf plausibles avant de détourner précipitamment le regard et de baisser la tête sur son pupitre. Cette vision amusa Anzu qui remarqua – encore une fois – à quel point son ami pouvait être timide et réservé.

Le pauvre Yûgi resta coincé toute la matinée sur sa chaise tandis que Jôno-Uchi se livrait à des débats animés avec le professeur rien que pour se faire remarquer, que Honda envoyait des boulettes de papier à Jôno-Uchi et qu'Anzu prenait des notes soigneuses sur son cahier. Le garçon aux yeux mauves observa pensivement la brune. Il regarda son écriture élégante et courbée, agréable à regarder, couchée sur un cahier propre et bien tenu. Puis son regard dériva vers le poignet fin et la main souple qui tenait le stylo avec agilité, pour remonter vers la nuque immaculée légèrement inclinée. Les yeux de Yûgi lorgnèrent alors le visage ovale d'Anzu, avec sa bouche entrouverte trahissant le fait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se concentrer sur ses notes, son nez aquilin bien au milieu mais pourtant discret, ses grands yeux bleu canard plissés, ses fins sourcils noirs froncés au-dessus de ses yeux et de sa frange chocolat lui retombant sur le front. Yûgi sourit doucement. Anzu était son amie depuis 10 ans, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Pourtant, Yûgi se sentait plutôt _bizarre_ en sa présence. « Je ne suis quand même pas amoureux d'Anzu, non ? » se demandait-il. Il ne le savait pas. Comment pouvait-il aimer une fille quand c'était cette dernière qui le défendait et le soutenait face aux problèmes ? Yûgi eut un peu honte à la pensée qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger Anzu, mais que c'était elle, qui paraissait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, qui venait à son secours.

La cloche finit par sonner, marquant le 1er intercours de la journée. Les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle, tandis que Yûgi trainait encore à son pupitre. Il arborait une mine triste, en repensant à la déception qu'auraient son grand-père et sa mère au sujet de sa mauvaise note. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait pourtant passé au moins des heures à réviser. Au final, il n'était bon à rien. Il bouda, sa tête entre ses mains . Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte menant au couloir quand ils le remarquèrent. Le blond fit volte-face et héla le plus petit.

\- Hé ! Yûgi ? Tu te dépêches ?

\- Hm…

Anzu donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Jôno-Uchi pour le faire taire. Puis elle tira sur la veste de Honda pour former un petit cercle.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul, chuchota-t-elle. Laissons-le.

\- C'est à cause de sa note, pas vrai ? demanda Honda de sa voix rêche.

\- Quoi d'autre sinon ? haussa les épaules Jôno-Uchi.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant nerveusement et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Yûgi les regardait depuis tout à l'heure, mais ne disait rien.

\- Euh… Rougit Anzu. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Yûgi.

\- Oui, je vais faire un tour moi aussi, fit Yûgi en se levant finalement.

Lorsqu'il passa devant ses 3 amis, alors que ceux-ci s'écartèrent, Anzu lui agrippa le bras et le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Yûgi… Commença-t-elle. Sois prudent. On a vu ce matin que l'ambiance au lycée n'était pas très rassurante, donc s'il-te-plaît, fait attention à…

\- C'est bon, je sais, riposta Yûgi en se dégageant vivement de la prise d'Anzu, à la grande surprise de Jôno-Uchi et de Honda.

Yûgi s'éloigna dans le couloir du 2ème étage, la tête basse. Il était terriblement vexé qu'Anzu veuille encore une fois le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Ils avaient le même âge, et Yûgi n'était plus un enfant, alors pourquoi voulait-elle continuer à le couver ? Pourquoi le voyait-elle comme un enfant à garder alors qu'il était un jeune homme à 3 ans d'être majeur ? Il continua à marcher, dans le long corridor délabré sans fin, écoutant le son de ses pas contre le sol fissuré et moisi. Pourquoi avait-il des aussi mauvaises notes ? Il n'était pas si bête pourtant… Mais à Kul Elna, il fallait au moins avoir de bons résultats à l'école, pour s'en sortir. Il ne cessa pas d'avancer, les murs détériorés et lépreux défilant de plus en plus vite, et ses chaussures claquant de plus en plus souvent par terre. Il ignora les personnes trainant au sol ou fumant appuyées contre les parois ou s'insultant verbalement entre elles. Mais il dût s'arrêter lorsqu'on l'interpella brusquement.

\- Hé, petit !

Yûgi se retourna rapidement pour faire face à un 3ème année les cheveux gras et en bataille, le visage contusionné de bleus, les lèvres gercées, des piercings sur le nez et les sourcils, et des yeux injectés de sang, à la pupille contractée et aux énormes cernes et poches en dessous. On pouvait voir dans son regard toute la folie et le dérangement dont il était victime. Cela se voyait, il avait consommé de la drogue récemment.

\- Tu veux de la came, petit ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure en pic cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- De… De quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- De la came, répéta le 3ème année de sa voix bourrue. Regarde, c'est de la bonne SD.

\- Non merci, refusa Yûgi.

\- Allez, ne m'dis pas que t'as pas d'problèmes dans ta vie, insista le plus âgé. Prends de la _Sweet Dreams_ , mon gars. Je te jure que tu vas te sentir mieux, après. T'as de la chance je la vends pas trop chère.

\- Non, je…

\- Regarde ta tête, mec ! T'as l'air coincé, viens que je te donne un échantillon gratos. Tu verras, tu vas plus pouvoir t'en passer ensuite, ajouta le drogué en souriant, dévoilant ses dents noires et pourries et son haleine acide.

Yûgi se détourna de son interlocuteur et s'écarta rapidement. Il s'éloigna à grand pas, presque en courant. Il entendit le 3ème année vociférer des paroles tout seul.

\- Hé, morveux ! Attends ! C'est urgent, j'ai besoin de fric ! Ou _il_ va s'en prendre à ma famille !

Yûgi ne l'écoutait déjà plus et continuait à détaler le plus loin possible. Il finit par arriver au bout du couloir, faisant face à d'imposants escaliers de pierre. Il s'appuya contre un mur, une main sur le cœur, essayant de reprendre désespérément son souffle. Puis, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, son pied commença à gravir les marches menant au 3ème étage une à une. Il se tenait à la rambarde usée des escaliers, essoufflé, et ne tarda pas à arriver tout en haut. « Je suis au 3ème étage… Je n'y suis jamais allé auparavant… » se fit-il la remarque.

Le 3ème étage n'était pas très différent du 2ème ou encore du 1er. Il y avait ce même long et sombre couloir, avec ses rangées de portes de différentes salles de classe, et ses ampoules usées qui grésillaient au plafond. Mais il y avait une porte noire, sans vitre, qui paraissait moins vieille que les autres. Yûgi plissa les yeux et essaya d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette porte mystérieuse. Une plaque y figurait. Yûgi, toujours de loin, tenta de lire l'inscription qu'il y avait sur la plaque. En se rapprochant légèrement, il y parvint.

\- « Bureau… du Pré… Président du… conseil des élèves », déchiffra-t-il finalement.

Yûgi, apeuré, s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il entendit des éclats de voix à travers la porte. Puis vint des bruits d'objets cassés et des coups sur des meubles. Le Président était apparemment en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un. Yûgi pivota sur lui-même et remarqua une chose le couloir du 3ème étage était, malgré la pause, complétement désert. Seul lui-même s'y trouvait. Il sursauta exagérément lorsque la porte noire du bureau du Président s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le Président sortit en trombe de la pièce, sa main crispée sur un téléphone, et un homme baraqué le suivit de près. Yûgi écarquilla les yeux et se figea.

Le Président Bakura possédait de longs cheveux gris aux quelques mèches hérissées, les pointes arrivant à ses épaules. Ses paupières contractées renfermaient des iris sombres, et le tout était entouré de cernes, rendant son regard acéré et tranchant. Il était âgé de presque 18 ans, mais il faisait plus jeune, avec son corps mince. Il avait l'air furieux. Sa démarche était nerveuse et saccadée. Il s'éloigna à grand pas dans le couloir, vers la direction opposée de celle où Yûgi était. Le Président serrait les dents, marmonnant des injures, et son visage se tordait dans un rictus effrayant. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le grand homme costaud essayait de le suivre avec de petites foulées. Il semblait tenter d'apaiser le Président mais Bakura l'ignora totalement, continuant sa marche enragée.

\- Président ! Attendez, nous pouvons encore arranger la situation, pleurnicha l'homme trapu. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ses sourcils étaient noirs et fort épais, et une chevelure grasse surplombait son visage désagréable.

\- Tsss, siffla Bakura, sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Trop tard, ces imbéciles ont déjà merdé. Casse-toi maintenant, Ushio. J'en ai marre que tu traînes dans mes pattes. Y'a déjà trop d'ennuis en ce moment, j'ai besoin de fric.

\- Mais… bredouilla le dénommé Ushio. Je… Je m'excuse ! Je vais arranger cela, vous pouvez en être sûr !

\- Et comment ? Vu que t'es un incapable ? cracha le Président.

\- Je m'en charge, Monsieur le Président ! J'ai déjà commencé à m' _occuper_ de certains élèves ce matin et…

\- … Pff… Pathétique.

Yûgi n'eut pas le loisir d'écouter un peu plus leur conversation pour le moins étrange car Bakura et Ushio s'enfonçaient déjà au fond du couloir du 3ème étage. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il était tendu et que tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Il relâcha la pression, en poussant un véritable soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu chaud ! Il ne souhaitait pas que le Président le remarque, surtout lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de fureur. Qui sait ce que Bakura aurait pu faire ! Il a toujours été d'une nature violente, tous les élèves du lycée Kul Elna le savaient.

Yûgi fit demi-tour et s'avança vers les vieux escaliers de pierre du 3ème étage. Ses pas résonnait bruyamment alors qu'il essayait de se faire le plus léger possible. Il commença à descendre les marches lorsqu'il remarqua une chose. En haut des escaliers se trouvait une colossale porte à battants qui menait au toit du lycée. Elle semblait être en acier blindé, efficace contre les tirs de diverses armes à feu. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste se demanda pourquoi. En observant mieux, il constata que la grande porte était entrouverte. Il s'arrêta au milieu des marches, se demandant intérieurement s'il devait aller jeter un œil sur le toit. Il n'y était jamais allé auparavant. Il changea finalement d'avis, se résignant à céder à sa curiosité, et continua à descendre les escaliers. Quand soudain, des gémissements étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta net, son pied en suspens. Il resta dans cette position peu agréable durant quelques secondes avant que les plaintes ne reprennent, plus fortes cette fois-ci. Yûgi hésita.

\- Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, tremblant.

\- Ai… Ai… Aidez-moi, geignit une voix sifflante.

\- Euh… Je ne vous entends pas très bien…

\- Aidez-moi, répéta la voix.

Yûgi frémit et des frissons lui parcourent le dos. Il sentait des gouttes de transpiration lui couler sur le front et dans le dos. Que devait-il faire ? Il sentit la peur et le doute l'envahir. Il se retourna encore une fois, et remonta les marches. Il marqua un arrêt, arrivé en haut, mais se décida finalement. Il s'avança d'un pas ferme vers la porte blindée, et saisit la poignée entre ses doigts, et la tira vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit, et un courant d'air puissant fit barrage à Yûgi. Cela le décoiffa un peu, et le jeune homme dut se couvrir le visage d'une main, tandis que l'autre remettait son imposante chevelure en place.

Une échelle en fer se dressait devant lui. Yûgi en attrapa les barreaux et commença à grimper, gesticulant nerveusement à cause de son cartable sur le dos. « Pourquoi j'ai pris mon sac ? grogna intérieurement le garçon. Il me gêne, maintenant ! » Après avoir monté l'échelle, il atterrit sur du gravier. Il se frotta les mains sur son pantalon bleu marine et s'épousseta. Il se redressa la tête. Il était sur le toit de l'école une grande plateforme spacieuse, entourée de miséreuses barrières rouillés et abîmées par le temps. Une forme gisait au sol. Yûgi hésita et la détailla du regard. C'était un garçon, probablement de son âge c'est-à-dire 15 ans, petit en taille, roulé en boule, portant l'uniforme du lycée, et gémissant de douleur.

\- Euh… Ça va ? fit maladroitement Yûgi.

Il ne reçut pour réponse que des geignements plaintifs. Le jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux « porc-épic » s'approcha prudemment du corps immobile et observa sa tête. Le garçon par terre avait des joues rondes et écorchées, une petite bouche rendue violette par des bleus surement, de ronds yeux noirs au bord des larmes, un grand front et des cheveux blond doré séparés en une raie au milieu. Des lunettes rondes se trouvaient à côté de lui, les verres cassés. Yûgi le reconnut c'était Hanasaki, un élève de sa classe. Il n'était pas présent en cours ce matin, quand on y pensait.

\- Aidez-moi, répéta encore une fois Hanasaki.

\- Tu… Tu es Hanasaki, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Yûgi, mal à l'aise. Je… Moi c'est Yûgi. On est dans la même classe, tu dois me connaître… Je suppose ?

En ouvrant grand les yeux et en reconnaissant Yûgi, Hanasaki se sentit tout de suite rassuré. Il se racla la gorge, toussa et parla d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée.

\- Oui, je te connais. Tu es le petit avec la coupe de cheveux bizarre qui traîne tout le temps avec ces voyous de Jôno-Uchi et Honda.

Yûgi rougit furieusement.

\- Euh… Attends, je vais plutôt t'aider à te redresser, proposa précipitamment Yûgi pour changer de sujet.

\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal…

Yûgi passa sa main derrière la tête de son camarade pour le mettre en position assise. Le visage de Hanasaki se tordit en une expression de douleur. Il se massa furtivement la nuque et les épaules.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Yûgi en tendant sa main à l'autre garçon.

\- Oui, mais j'ai un peu mal à la jambe aussi, grinça le petit blond en ramassant au passage ses lunettes rondes.

Hanasaki saisit la main de Yûgi et y prit appui pour se relever. Une fois debout, il vacilla légèrement mais ne tomba pas. Il défroissa son uniforme du plat de la main et examina ses pauvres lunettes aux vitres brisées.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Les lunettes sont rares à Kul Elna, observa Yûgi. Elles sont chères, et comme il n'y a pas d'ophtalmologues, on n'en trouve pas qui sont adaptées à notre vue… Comment tu as pu te procurer cette paire ?

\- Mon père. Elles appartenaient à mon père. Et ces salauds les ont cassées.

\- Ah… Désolé.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, dit Hanasaki en se massant le bras.

Yûgi observa Hanasaki d'une façon peu discrète. Il regarda les bleus qu'il avait au visage et sur les bras. Puis, son regard se déplaça vers la jambe de son camarade de classe. Elle était légèrement relevée, comme si le simple fait de la poser par terre faisait mal. Yûgi fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- En fait… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi tu es sur le toit, dans un sale état ?

\- Un groupe de mecs, cracha Hanasaki, plein de haine dans son regard.

\- Qui ? s'enquit Yûgi, peu rassuré.

\- C'était plusieurs 3èmes années. Il y avait un certain… Nagumo. Ils cherchaient de l'argent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et le pire c'est…

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Yûgi allait ouvrir la bouche quand il remarqua l'expression terrifiée du visage de Hanasaki. Ce dernier était muet et incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il était figé, figé de terreur. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés au maximum, et tous ses membres commencèrent à trembler brutalement, sa mâchoire claquant bruyamment. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste ne comprit qu'au moment où il entendit des pas sur le gravier, près de l'échelle et de la porte blindée. Il se retourna et fit face à un groupe de 3ème année à l'air menaçant. Pourtant, tous affichaient un sourire bête sur leurs visages.

\- Mais regardez-moi ça, ricana un voyou. Encore celui-là. Oh ! il y en a un autre avec lui, si c'est pas notre jour de chance aujourd'hui, hein, Nagumo ?

Le prétendu Nagumo était un jeune homme plutôt musclé pas très loin des 18 ans. Son visage anguleux était couvert de cicatrices. Il avait un nez rappelant la truffe d'un porcelet, de grands et fins sourcils froncés à l'extrême et une chevelure de la même couleur que le curry lui retombait sur les épaules. Lui aussi souriait d'une façon atroce, écartant les lèvres au maximum pour laisser apercevoir des dents pointues. Il portait un large débardeur violet par-dessus le pantalon de l'uniforme du lycée. Son poing était déjà serré et les jointures de sa main blanchissaient sous la pression. Il paraissait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de l'imminence du combat.

\- Comme on se revoit, sourit-il à Hanasaki. T'es encore là ? T'en veux encore, peut-être ?

\- Non, non pitié ! implora Hanasaki. Je vous ai tout donné ce matin ! Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie !

\- Puisque c'est si bien demandé…

Nagumo empoigna ses cheveux et l'envoya valser vers l'échelle en fer. Hanasaki s'écrasa piteusement, face contre le sol, créant un sillon dans le gravier. Malgré cela, il se releva rapidement, du sang sur le visage, et, tout en boitant, il descendit l'échelle et s'enfuit le plus vite possible dans les escaliers. A la vue de ce pitoyable spectacle, la bande de Nagumo s'esclaffa sans retenue. Yûgi, lui, tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Pourquoi Hanasaki l'avait laissé tout seul ? Il sentait des gouttes de sueur couler dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ?

\- Ton pote est marrant, commença Nagumo en s'adressant à Yûgi avec son sourire cruel. On vient lui régler son compte tôt le matin, et à la pause il a toujours pas bougé son cul du toit.

Yûgi n'ajouta rien, la terreur lui nouant la gorge, lui oppressant les poumons et lui clouant les pieds.

\- Bah alors, petit ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

Nagumo jeta un œil à la coupe de cheveux du jeune homme qui avait les cheveux noirs, avec les extrémités bordeaux et des mèches blondes, et des épis partout.

\- Hé ! Mec, tu t'es vu ? C'est quoi ces putains de cheveux ? Wow, ça rigole pas, avec toi. Si t'as des mèches hérissées comme ça, c'est pour compenser ta petite taille ?

Ses compagnons ricanèrent, rappelant le bruit que faisaient les hyènes. Nagumo ne se décidait toujours pas à enlever le sourire répugnant qui ourlait ses lèvres. Yûgi, lui, ne faisait plus un geste, espérant seulement disparaître ou s'enfuir. Il serra inconsciemment les bretelles de son sac entre ses doigts. Les 3ème année surplombaient le garçon aux yeux améthyste de toute leur hauteur et semblaient en prendre grand plaisir.

\- Alors on a un _deal_ à passer avec toi, poursuivit Nagumo en prenant une voix mielleuse. Ton argent et on te laisse tranquille. C'est une affaire raisonnable, non ?

Yûgi essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses membres continuaient à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il se racla la gorge, toussa, et, finalement, ouvrit la bouche et débita une phrase en faisant dérayer sa voix :

\- D… Désolé ! Je n'ai p… pas d'argent…

\- Comment ça, t'as pas d'argent ? fit Nagumo en feignant d'être déçu. Tu n'en n'aurais même pas un tout petit peu pour le Président Bakura ? Après tout, c'est pour lui qu'on fait ça. C'est lui qui nous a chargé de ramener du fric. Alors ? Tu n'en as toujours pas ?

Yûgi, terrifié à la mention de Bakura, se figea et se tendit encore plus que tout à l'heure, si c'était possible. Il eut cependant la force de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite pour informer le 3ème année de sa réponse négative. Nagumo soupira avant de se tourner vers ses camarades et de faire semblant qu'il regrettait ce qui allait arriver.

\- Dommage, vraiment dommage, se désola Nagumo en faisant la moue. T'avais une bonne tête, gamin. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

Il regarda ses camarades et les invita à s'approcher d'un signe de tête. Ils arrivèrent à son niveau, se réjouissant et s'échauffa les poignets en même temps.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me battre contre des plus faibles, surtout à plusieurs contre un, mentit innocemment Nagumo en jetant un coup d'œil à ses ongles. Mais les circonstances d'aujourd'hui m'y obligent. Je vais devoir tout te prendre par la force. Tu m'excuseras, hein ?

Yûgi n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le poing de Nagumo s'abattit avec force contre sa mâchoire. Il eut l'impression que cette dernière s'était décrochée face à la puissance du coup, tandis que des filets de sang s'échappaient de ses narines, et qu'un liquide chaud et affreusement salé emplissait sa bouche. La douleur traversa en un éclair le bas de son visage avant de remonter vers les yeux. Le regard de Yûgi se voila, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, le paysage tournoyait autour de lui en faisant un bruit infernal. Un sifflement strident prit ses oreilles et le jeune homme pouvait sentir son cerveau pulser sous sa boîte crânienne, encore sous le choc du coup de poing. Une douleur fulgurante assaillit sa tête entière, et après même pas deux secondes de lutte, Yûgi s'effondra au sol.

\- Lamentable… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me battre convenablement, renifla Nagumo en essuyant sur sa veste les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il avait sur ses doigts. Fouillez son sac.

Les autres 3ème année, restés passifs durant le court échange entre Nagumo et Yûgi, s'avancèrent et s'emparèrent du cartable de Yûgi. Ce dernier était encore conscient mais restait par terre, incapable de bouger. Les 3ème année vidèrent le sac au sol. Des feuilles s'échappèrent et volèrent tout autour. Les stylos rebondissaient et roulaient. Et le bento tomba simplement.

\- Chouette, sourit Nagumo. Un bento !

Il s'adressa de nouveau à ses camarades :

\- Visiblement, ce gamin n'a rien dans son sac à part des cours et son repas. Pas même un billet d'argent. Quelle déception !

Il marqua une pause, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Mais son bento a l'air délicieux. Hey, le porc-épic, tu veux bien nous le filer ? Ça sera notre prix de consolation. Bien entendu, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes, c'est pour ça que je vais faire comme chez moi et me servir tout seul.

Il attrapa le bento au moment où il prononçait ces mots. Les 3ème année ricanèrent une nouvelle fois et s'éloignèrent en direction de l'échelle de fer, leurs pieds trainant dans le gravier. Nagumo s'attarda près de Yûgi, alors que ce dernier remuait en poussant des plaintes inintelligibles. Il s'accroupit.

\- T'as de la chance de n'avoir pas plus de dégâts que ça, susurra Nagumo à l'oreille du plus petit. Mais sache que j'attends toujours _mon_ argent. Si je te revoie dans les couloirs, je n'hésiterais pas à te régler ton compte. Et n'espère pas t'en sortir avec un seul coup dans la tronche. Je ferai bien pire.

Nagumo se releva et s'épousseta. Il jeta un regard vers l'échelle et la porte blindée qui menait dans les escaliers du 3ème étage. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit que ses camarades étaient déjà dans la cage d'escalier et n'attendaient plus que lui. Nagumo tapota les cheveux décoiffés de Yûgi dans un geste purement hypocrite.

\- Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence, déclara-t-il tout simplement. Surtout, ne t'approche pas trop des barrières, sur le toit. Tu risquerais de tomber et de te faire mal, ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire venimeux.

Il prit une marche rapide et descendit l'échelle en sautant directement. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir. La porte blindée se referma dans un bruit assourdissant. Yûgi sursauta. Il était à présent seul, sur le toit. Par terre. Comme un animal. Il se redressa en position assise, la tête encore sonnée par le puissant coup de poing de Nagumo. Sa mâchoire était toute endolorie. Au moins il la sentait, même s'il ne pouvait pas la bouger. Son nez avait arrêté de saigner mais il restait du sang séché tout autour de sa bouche. Il essaya d'ailleurs de l'ouvrir. Aucune dent n'était tombée pourtant ses gencives saignaient abondamment. Il cracha le sang à côté de lui, se dégoûtant de lui-même, puis il entreprit de s'essuyer le visage avec la manche de son uniforme.

Il venait de subir une terrible humiliation. Pourtant, Yûgi avait l'habitude d'être honteux ou gêné très facilement. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait lyncher par d'autres types, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'aider son camarade de classe, au début. Il avait été si ridicule et si inutile. Yûgi sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa vision s'embua. Où étaient donc ses amis dans ce genre de moment ? Où étaient Anzu, Jôno-Uchi et Honda ? Il avait tant besoin d'eux ! D'autre part, à la pensée d'Anzu, sa meilleure amie, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas su se défendre tout seul. Que devait penser Anzu de lui ? Elle se moquerait peut-être, ou prendrait pitié. Dans tous les cas, Yûgi n'avait pas de quoi être fier. Il voulait devenir un homme, un vrai. Pouvoir défendre les filles, tout en évitant que ce ne soit les filles qui le défendent lui. Il souffla, en sentant des larmes dévaler ses joues légèrement rebondies. Il ne faisait que de décevoir les personnes les plus proches de lui…

Yûgi ne sût combien de temps il resta là, assis à-même le sol, laissant ses larmes couler. Mais il fut pris de frissons glacés lorsque le vent se leva et le frappa de plein fouet, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait sur le toit d'un lycée à 3 étages. Il ne pouvait pas claquer des dents : sa mâchoire le faisait encore souffrir, mais il trembla tout en se recroquevillant. Il grelottait : il ne portait qu'un t-shirt avec la veste bleue et le pantalon de l'uniforme. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de se lever et de rejoindre ses amis en classe. Cela devait faire au moins une heure que la pause de quinze minutes était terminée. Mais il n'avait plus la force de ne rien faire.

De gros nuages noirs ne tardèrent pas à arriver, précédés de peu par les coups de vent. De grosse gouttes glacées commencèrent alors à tomber. Elles se mêlèrent aux larmes salées de Yûgi, qui pleurait silencieusement, roulé en boule. Le soleil était complétement voilé par les nuages obscurs et un orage menaçait d'éclater. Mais le garçon aux yeux améthyste s'en fichait. Il priait simplement que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, n'importe qui. Sauf peut-être les personnes malintentionnées, cela allait de soi. La pluie s'abattit, puissante et froide comme l'hiver. Yûgi se mit à trembler sérieusement et se décida finalement à commencer à se déplacer pour se réfugier. Il rampa tout d'abord au sol, s'écorchant les mains avec le gravier, puis il se releva en prenant appui sur une barrière. Ses cheveux tombaient dans sa nuque, alourdis et mouillés par l'eau. Il éternua en se demandant si l'on pouvait mourir à cause de la pluie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse car ses pensées furent arrêtées net lorsque la porte blindée s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Une voix l'appelait.

\- Viens, espèce d'idiot, viens !

Yûgi, interloqué, ne fit plus un geste. Jusqu'à ce que la voix insiste, énervée.

\- Alors, tu viens ou quoi ?

Alors le garçon à la coupe porc-épic remit son sac sur le dos, descendit prudemment l'échelle rendue glissante par la pluie et, arrivé en bas, poussa la porte blindée avec hésitation. Elle s'ouvrit sur la cage d'escalier du 3ème étage, cela n'avait pas changé. Mais derrière elle, se trouvait une silhouette féminine. En la détaillant, Yûgi resta interdit.

Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille à peine plus grand que lui, à la peau bronzée, aux beaux yeux vert émeraude, aux longs cheveux châtain foncé et au sourire candide et enfantin. Elle avait l'air enjouée et ravie que Yûgi fût enfin venu. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vue au lycée, à moins qu'elle ne fût très discrète.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air soulagé. Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… commença Yûgi, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai vu ce groupe de 3ème année rentrer du toit. Alors je me suis dit qu'ils avaient dû encore embêter quelqu'un.

« Embêter » était un euphémisme dans le cas de Yûgi. Le garçon grimaça.

\- J'ai attendu longtemps près de la porte. Je ne suis pas allée en cours à cause de ça, reprit la jeune fille bronzée. Je voulais m'assurer que leur victime allait bien. Mais tu n'es jamais rentré. Dès qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir, je t'ai appelé. Tu t'y plaisais tant que ça, sur le toit du lycée ?

\- Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

\- …Compliqué ? acheva-t-elle. Bon, l'important est que tu ailles bien. Montre-moi tes blessures.

Yûgi s'approcha d'elle et inclina sa tête.

\- Je… J'ai reçu un coup à la mâchoire.

\- A la mâchoire ? répéta la jeune fille en prenant le visage de Yûgi entre ses mains et en l'examinant de plus près. Ça ne m'a pas l'air sérieux. Viens, on va arranger ça.

Elle ne laissa pas Yûgi donner son avis et, lui prenant le poignet, l'entraina dans le couloir du 3ème étage. Ils passèrent devant le bureau du Président du Conseil des élèves, devant plusieurs salles de classe de 3ème année essentiellement, puis, ils arrivèrent vers le fond du couloir. Il y avait des salles de club, la plupart étaient verrouillées et condamnées. La jeune fille bronzée s'arrêta devant une salle et lâcha Yûgi pour sortir des clés de la poche de sa veste. Yûgi en profita pour se plier en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, son dos courbé, afin de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit la jeune fille en train d'ouvrir une porte moins usée que les autres. Un panneau était accroché en haut. Et à ce moment précis, Yûgi sut que quelque chose allait changer dans sa vie. Quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière cette porte ordinaire. Que rien ne serait plus comme avant, après avoir franchi son seuil. Qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendrait. C'est du bout des lèvres que Yûgi lut ce qu'il avait d'écrit sur l'écriteau accroché :

« Club de révision : le Savoir est l'arme la plus tranchante si la plus aiguisée »

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! L'aventure est loin d'être terminée, tenez-vous au courant pour les prochains chapitres à venir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, ça peut être une critique positive ou négative, votre avis, ou des conseils pour m'améliorer. Vous pouvez même me suggérer des répliques ou des actions à placer. Je suis ouverte à tout. Merci encore pour tout, on se revoit pour le chapitre 2 !

 **Camecriva**


	2. Chap 2 : Le Club de révisions

**Mot de l'auteure :**

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication. S'il vous plaît, ne me jetez pas des tomates au visage ! *court et part se cacher*

Plus sérieusement je n'ai pas été disponible ces derniers temps. Je présente donc mes plus sincères excuses aux lecteurs et je m'engage à terminer cette fic et à poster le plus vite possible si le temps me le permet. Sans plus tarder, voici la préface du chapitre 2, suivie du chapitre 2 tant attendu.

 **/!\ Attention /!\ Cette fanfiction est un yaoi ou Boy's Love ! Il y a donc bien une romance entre deux individus de sexe masculin.**

 **Pairing :** Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yûgi)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki TAKAHASHI ! Je ne gagne rien en postant cette fanfic et je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Sachez néanmoins que l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating :** M (Pour les passages de violence et de torture qui peuvent être difficiles pour certains, le langage grossier voire vulgaire, et éventuellement des scènes à caractère sexuelle.)

 **UA/Univers alternatif**

 **Résumé de** ** _Sweet Dreams_** **:** Yaoi. Dans les plus obscurs bas-fonds de la ville de Domino, se trouve la cité Kul Elna, régie par la terreur et contrôlée par de monstrueux criminels et trafiquants de drogue. Yûgi, un lycéen de 15 ans compté parmi leurs victimes, croisera le chemin d'un groupe de rebelles qui refusent de se plier aux règles. Puzzleshipping

 **Rythme de parution :** Non défini. Je m'excuse encore mille fois pour ce retard mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire et poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible. J'écris malheureusement très lentement, et mes chapitres sont diablement longs (10 000 mots environ par chapitre). De plus, je suis très occupée et je n'ai que très peu de temps libre pour écrire. Mais rassurez-vous la fic n'est pas en pause et les chapitres vont être postés le plus vite que je peux, à un rythme irrégulier. Sachez que c'est une fic assez longue et que je ne prévois pas plus de 20 chapitres. Ils seront toutefois bien fournis je l'espère ! :P

Sinon merci à toutes et à tous pour vos retours pour le chapitre 1 ! Cela m'a touchée et m'a fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Ma journée s'illumine lorsque je reçois un mail me prévenant d'une review ou d'un message au sujet de _Sweet Dreams_ !

Donc voilà, merci mille fois pour vos commentaires, ça me motive vraiment et ça me booste pour écrire la suite de ma fiction ! De plus, vos remarques – quelles qu'elles soient – me sont toujours très utiles pour la suite, et je me plais à les relire vingt fois avec un sourire aux lèvres, vous n'imaginez même pas !

Voilà, voilà je fais passer le message de la plupart des auteurs de : les review ont une très très grande importance pour nous, les auteurs, mais malheureusement peu de personnes en postent ces temps-ci. Je peux vous comprendre j'ai moi-même été un lecteur fantôme pendant près d'un an ! Mais cela ne coûte presque rien, si ce n'est 5 minutes de votre vie ! Vous pouvez postez des review pour me donner votre avis – qui compte immensément pour moi ! – ou commenter des passages ou juste pour parler un peu avec moi ^^ (j'adore ça !). N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire, comme ça je pourrai directement répondre à votre review par message privé ^^ ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, ce n'est pas grave vous pouvez reviewer quand même en tant qu'invité ! Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas vous contacter… :'( Mais je lirai vos commentaires avec grand plaisir tout de même !

J'ai eu 3 review de guest… Donc n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire afin que je puisse vous répondre par message privé ! ^^

 **Réponse aux reviews des invités :**

 **Madmoiselleirai :** Coucou ^^ ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton ajout en favori et en suivi ! Ça me fait super plaisir ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas Yami va faire sa première apparition dans ce chapitre. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle sera réussie et qu'elle te plaira ! Physiquement, il est différent du manga et de l'anime pour éviter qu'il ne ressemble trop à Yûgi… Tu verras sa description (il n'a pas les mêmes cheveux ni les mêmes yeux que dans le manga) et j'espère ne décevoir personne ^^'… Sinon, oui ! Mes chapitres sont assez long, et assez bien garnis… Il se passe beaucoup de choses et je prie pour que les lecteurs ne se sentent pas perdus face à autant de péripéties ! Mes chapitres conserveront cette longueur (10 000 mots environ) mais ils ne seront pas tous égaux en terme d' _action_. Il y aura certains chapitres où ce sera plutôt calme et posé et d'autre où ce sera mouvementé et éprouvant pour les personnages (et les lecteurs.. ?) ! Pour finir, je suis honorée et reconnaissante que tu fasses partie de mes fans, et je souhaite que tu ne sois jamais déçu(e) par la suite ! Mille merci encore !

 **~Lune :** Hey ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sentes que c'est le début d'une « histoire cool » ! J'ai essayé de la faire sérieuse, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas risquer d'ennuyer les lecteurs (ou moi-même) ^^'… Quant à mes descriptions, je n'ai jamais vraiment été douée à cela, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous transmettre mes sentiments et ma vision des choses. J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas été trop longues, trop barbantes ou trop répétitives. Leur but était d'immerger le lecteur dans l'ambiance sordide, malsaine et sombre de la ville de Kul Elna. Mais aussi de poser un contexte et une situation initiale à l'histoire ! Car ces descriptions sont assez importantes pour la suite le décor apocalyptique de Kul Elna, pas de police, un unique lycée, et surtout ! le commerce de la drogue _Sweet Dreams_ qui se prolifère de jour en jour. _Sweet Dreams_ n'est d'ailleurs pas le titre de ma fic pour rien ^^ ! (Même si dans le chapitre 2 on n'entendra moins parler de cette abominable drogue). Oui, tu auras aussi l'occasion de voir les personnages – dont Yûgi ! – évoluer dans cette ville détruite et fantomatique à travers les chapitres. J'espère que cela sera réussi ! Sinon désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, voici la suite ! Enjoy it ! Et j'espère te revoir encore dans l'espace commentaire ) !

 **~yess diane :** Hello ^^. Merci, ton commentaire me touche énormément aussi, hihi ! Je suis ravie que tu me dises que j'écrive bien, je pensais avoir la plume un peu lourde et les descriptions trop longues… Et petit cadeau : tous mes chapitres seront normalement aussi longs que le premier ! Néanmoins, il n'y aura pas autant de descriptions et peut-être plus d'action et de dialogues ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant ^^. Je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements, cela m'avait vraiment boostée à ce moment ! Mais malheureusement je ne poste la suite que maintenant… En espérant que tu n'auras pas trouvé l'attente trop longue (mais honnêtement je pense que si) ^^'. Et oui, on est de la même catégorie de perverses yaoistes :P ! Au début, j'hésitais pour glisser un Lime ou un Lemon dans la fic… Etant donné que je n'en ai jamais écrit. Mais tout a un début alors ce sera peut-être l'occasion qu'une scène hot se glisse dans un ou plusieurs chapitres par inadvertance… :P. Voila mais il faudra peut être attendre quelques chapitres avant d'avoir un Lemon digne de ce nom. Quant au Lime… Il peut se faufiler un peu partout et très rapidement lol ! (et il n'impliquera pas forcément Yami et Yûgi… je ne t'en dis pas plus). Sinon encore merci pour ta review et je t'attends au chapitre 2 avec impatience !

La réponse aux reviews des guests est terminée ! Merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à poster vous aussi des commentaires, cela ne peut que me faire plaisir !

 **Sondage :** S'il vous plaît ! Dites-moi en review ou en message privé si vous voulez qu'à chaque début de chapitre j'écrive le nom de tous les personnages présents dans la fic (pour que les lecteurs ne les oublient pas !) ou que je fasse un résumé des chapitres précédents, histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire (surtout que, pour l'instant, l'intervalle de publication est très long). Merci encore ! Et vu que le chapitre 1 a été posté i mois, je vous invite à le relire si cela ne vous embête pas. Sinon, je vous offre un petit résumé assez vaseux :

 **Résumé du chapitre 1 :**

Yûgi, 15 ans, vit depuis 10 ans à Kul Elna, ville fantôme dirigée par des criminels dangereux, et où aucune morale ou règle n'existe. La _Sweet Dreams_ , drogue extrêmement populaire, y règne en maître. Tous les jours, Yûgi se rend à l'unique lycée de la cité en ruine, où il retrouve ses amis Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi. Mais ce jour-là, rien ne se passe comme prévu le terrible Président du Conseil des élèves – Bakura – et son bras droit Ushio, décident d'envoyer des voyous racketter d'autres élèves en quête d'argent. C'est ainsi que Yûgi trouve Hanasaki, un camarade de classe, agonisant sur le toit du lycée. Un groupe de troisième année les prennent par surprise, et Nagumo, un des malfrats, frappe Yûgi. Ce dernier gît au sol et est finalement secouru par une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts qui l'emmène au mystérieux club de révisions…

Merci à tous pour votre soutient, votre présence et vos review ! Et encore désolée pour ce retard... Veuillez aussi m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de tournure de phrase dans la fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (et de votre attente...) ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

P.S. : Yami apparaît dans ce chapitre ;P ! Et je me suis permise de modifier un peu son apparence physique pour éviter qu'il ne ressemble trop à Yûgi... Je vous laisse la surprise...

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Club de révisions**

* * *

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'Anzu tournait en rond, presque sur elle-même, en regardant au sol tout en mordillant ses ongles. Sa frange ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux bleus, et ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur glisser le long de son dos et de son front, mais elle n'y prêtait gère attention, se contentant de continuer à marcher en cercle d'un rythme effréné. Elle entendit une personne arriver en courant et haletant bruyamment. C'était Honda.

\- Alors ? s'écria Anzu, la gorge nouée. Tu l'as trouvé ? Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé !

\- Non, il n'est nulle part, souffla le grand brun en se pliant et en prenant appui sur ses genoux.

\- Mais où est-il passé bon sang ? geignit la jeune fille. Il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps déjà !

Cela faisait 2 heures que Yûgi avait disparu. Ses amis, angoissés, n'étaient pas allés en cours et attendait impatiemment son retour devant la porte des Première Année B. Puis, Jôno-Uchi et Honda avait décidé de partir à sa recherche à travers les longs couloirs sombres et lugubres du lycée Kul Elna tandis que Anzu montait la garde devant leur salle de classe. Malgré sa vigilance et les nombreux allers-retours de ses deux amis, Yûgi demeurait introuvable.

\- Et où est Jôno-Uchi ? demanda Anzu en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix tremblante.

\- Jôno ? répéta Honda, encore essoufflé. Il arrive, je crois. Il était dehors et au rez-de-chaussée. Lui non plus n'a pas trouvé Yûgi.

Au même moment, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le corridor. Un jeune homme avec d'épais cheveux blonds ne tarda pas à arriver d'une marche chancelante et peu assurée. Sa veste bleue, uniforme de Kul Elna, avait glissé de ses épaules et pendait négligemment sur ses bras, son t-shirt blanc était froissé et l'on distinguait des auréoles de sueur sous ses aisselles. Sa chevelure était parsemée de mèches blondes rebelles et broussailleuses, et son regard, d'habitude vif et pétillant, était sombre et fatigué. Arrivé devant ses deux amis, il s'écroula au sol en se lamentant :

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! J'ai pourtant cherché dehors dans le parc, dans les vestiaires, dans la cafétéria et même dans les toilettes ! Mais où peut bien être cet espèce de porc-épic ?

Anzu ne répondit pas et continua à faire les cent pas devant la porte de leur salle de classe. Elle remettait frénétiquement des mèches de ses cheveux chocolat derrière ses oreilles d'une main tremblante et maladroite. Elle secoua sa chemise blanche et ajusta sa jupe tout en respirant difficilement. Mais où était Yûgi ?

Soudainement, Jôno-Uchi entraina brusquement Honda à l'opposé d'Anzu en lui passant un bras par-dessus les épaules. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent un air conspirateur et échangèrent des phrases sans que leur amie n'entendît un mot. Déconcertée, cette dernière arrêta tout mouvement et tendit l'oreille en tentant d'attraper quelques bribes de leur conversation. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien saisir car Honda s'écarta rapidement de Jôno-Uchi. Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune fille en lui faisant signe d'approcher, et en baissant la voix, il lui murmura :

\- Avec Honda, on a des soupçons.

Anzu parut ahurie et fronça ensuite les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler !

\- Chut moins fort, intima le blond. Je disais qu'avec Honda, on soupçonnait quelqu'un de savoir où se trouve Yûgi. Et on est sérieux.

\- Ah oui ? fit Anzu, l'air dubitatif. Et donc, qui est-ce ?

Honda s'avança vers eux sans bruit et, sans se départir de son ton sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien, il ajouta :

\- On pense que la dernière personne à avoir vu Yûgi est un mec qui se trouve en ce moment même dans la classe.

Les yeux bleu foncé de la jeune fille s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez que c'est un gars de notre classe qui aurait kidnappé Yûgi ?

\- Mais non, pas kidnappé ! grogna Jôno-Uchi, agacé. On ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à Yûg'. Mais tout laisse à croire que ce putain de mec qui est dans notre classe l'aurait vu en dernier.

\- Vraiment ? Alors qui est ce _putain de mec qui est dans notre classe_? haussa un sourcil Anzu, en reprenant les mots exacts utilisés par Jôno-Uchi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, penauds et embarrassés.

\- Bah en fait, commença Jôno-Uchi en voyant que Honda ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, on ne sait pas comment il s'appelle.

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas quel est son nom ? s'énerva Anzu, sur les nerfs.

\- …mais on sait à quoi il ressemble ! rattrapa Honda en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse.

\- Ouais, reprit Jôno-Uchi d'une voix forte, c'est un petit nabot, à peine plus grand que Yûgi ! Il a une sale tête d'intello, il porte des lunettes rondes style _monsieur-je-sais-tout_ et ses longs cheveux gras et blond sont séparés par une raie au milieu. Il a un air hautain et il aime prendre les gens de haut. Moi je ne blaire pas les mecs comme ça !

\- Ouais, renchérit Honda. Les gens de ce genre m'insupportent !

Anzu ne tint pas compte des remarques désagréables de ses deux amis sur leur camarade de classe mystérieux et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qui était la personne décrite par Honda et Jôno-Uchi ? Qui pouvait être petit, blond et avec des lunettes rondes ? L'attente ne se fit pas longue.

\- Ça doit être Hanasaki, souffla la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

\- Hein ? C'est qui ça ? beuglèrent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.

Mais ils furent tous coupés par le bruit retentissant de la vieille cloche rouillée du lycée qui annonçait les pauses entre deux cours. Les trois amis grimacèrent et plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles face au vacarme tonitruant et aigu qui était encore plus fort et plus strident dans les couloirs.

\- Sérieusement, grommela Honda. Ils devraient penser à changer la sonnerie du lycée. Elle casse les oreilles.

La porte des 1ère année B s'ouvrit brutalement, effrayant Jôno-Uchi qui sauta dans les bras d'Anzu. Cette dernière le gratifia d'un regard noir et le poussa vers le flot d'élèves qui sortaient de la classe.

\- Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, vas donc chercher Hanasaki vu que tu sais à quoi il ressemble, lui ordonna la brune. Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir donc il doit encore être dans la classe.

Jôno-Uchi s'exécuta et entra dans la classe des Première Année B, suivit par Honda, et il se faufila à travers les adolescents quittant la salle. Anzu attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne qui passe la porte pour entrer à son tour.

La salle de classe n'était pas bien grande, mal entretenue, avec des murs brûlés qui s'effritaient et qui étaient parsemés de tags en tout genre. Le sol était en pierre, froid comme tout le reste du lycée, avec de nombreuses fissures mais, heureusement, il ne menaçait pas de s'effondrer. Les tables étaient elles aussi en piteux état : elles étaient bancales, en bois pourri et rongées par les insectes et les rats. Il n'y avait pas de tableau à craie au mur, et seule une ampoule usée accrochée au plafond par un fil de fer éclairait la salle. Il y avait bien des fenêtres, mais les vitres étaient brisées et, pour éviter que l'air glacé de l'extérieur n'entre, des bouts de tissus couvraient les trous, préservant ainsi le peu de chaleur qu'il y avait dans la classe. Au premier rang, des tables étaient libres. En temps normal, elles étaient occupées par Yûgi et sa bande, mais aussi quelques fois par le discret et réservé Hanasaki. Ce dernier n'avait pas particulièrement d'excellentes notes, mais elles étaient toujours meilleures que celles de Yûgi, Honda et Jôno-Uchi. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu la _tête de turc_ des deux grands gaillards. Mais à leur grand désespoir, le petit blond à lunettes ne répondait jamais à leurs provocations.

\- Alors, où se cache ce minable ? maugréa Jôno-Uchi en parcourant la salle de ses yeux.

\- Là ! Il est là ! s'écria Honda en jetant un regard mauvais vers la direction qu'il indiquait.

Hanasaki était bien assis à une table collée au mur, au premier rang. Il faisait partie des rares élèves qui n'étaient pas sortis de la classe alors que la pause avait sonné. Il ne s'était même pas levé de sa chaise et attendait là, la tête baissée. Jôno-Uchi releva les manches de sa veste bleue et accompagné de son acolyte brun, il se dirigea à un pas furieux et rapide vers le petit à lunettes. Anzu ne tenta pas de les arrêter et se contenta de les suivre en se demandant pourquoi Hanasaki était-il le « suspect » de ses deux amis.

\- Alors le mioche, provoqua Jôno-Uchi. Confortablement assis sur sa chaise, hein ?

Hanasaki ne répondit pas, mais lança juste un regard ennuyé au grand blond.

\- Dis donc, continua le jeune homme, on a bien remarqué ton absence tout à l'heure. Où étais-tu ce matin ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sécher les cours, _monsieur-je-sais-tout_.

Toujours pas de réponse du côté du petit blond. Anzu se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise pour lui et essaya de raisonner son ami.

\- Jôno… Si ça se trouve, Hanasaki n'a aucun lien avec la disparition de Yûgi…

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Jôno-Uchi en frappant la table de Hanasaki du plat de sa main et en continuant de le fixer avec hargne. Ce binoclard n'était pas là toute la matinée, il revient pile au moment où Yûgi a disparu, et il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Je sais que tu sais où est Yûgi, grinça-t-il à l'attention de Hanasaki. Alors tu as intérêt à nous le dire vite. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Finalement, Hanasaki leva la tête et daigna regarder Jôno-Uchi dans les yeux. Ce dernier lâcha vivement la table et eut un mouvement de recul. Honda écarquilla les yeux et se figea et Anzu mis les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation de surprise.

Hanasaki avait un œil au beurre noir avec la pupille injectée de sang. Des entailles et des ecchymoses parsemaient ses joues meurtries, ses lèvres gercées étaient gonflées et prenaient une affreuse teinte violacée et il y avait du sang séché étalé sur l'ensemble de son visage, comme si le garçon n'avait pas réussi à l'essuyer correctement. Les lunettes qu'il portait toujours sur son nez reposaient sur ses genoux, cassées.

Un courant d'air glacé traversa subitement le corps de Jôno-Uchi. Il grimaça, gêné.

\- Euh… Excuse-moi, mec, bredouilla lamentablement le grand blond. J'savais pas que… Enfin que…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? siffla Hanasaki d'un ton brusque et las.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en silence. Honda se racla la gorge, prêt à parler et à répondre mais Anzu le devança :

\- Désolée du dérangement mais nous sommes venus te demander si tu aurais vu Yûgi. Il n'est pas revenu depuis la pause de ce matin. Il voulait rester seul, sûrement à cause de sa mauvaise note, et il est sorti. Donc, est-ce que tu as vu Yûgi aujourd'hui ? Ou est-ce que tu sais où il peut se trouver ?

Hanasaki garda le silence, baissa à nouveau la tête et Anzu jura l'avoir vu tressaillir, même pendant une fraction de seconde. Cependant, elle ne fit pas de remarques et se contenta de rester debout les bras croisés devant la table branlante du plus petit. Jôno-Uchi et Honda, infiniment moins patients qu'elle, se penchaient vers le garçon en le fixant impoliment, et en poussant des soupirs bruyant et irrespectueux pour souligner leur agacement. L'attente était fébrile, et la tension palpable. Hanasaki finit par lâcher sèchement :

\- Non.

Jôno-Uchi, outré, s'apprêtait à l'insulter de menteur effronté et de sale gosse mais Honda réussit à le tirer en arrière et à lui bâillonner la bouche.

\- Euh… Très bien, lui sourit Anzu avec une voix étranglée. Je te crois. Honda et Jôno-Uchi pensaient que tu étais la dernière personne à avoir vu Yûgi depuis son départ. Mais, on dirait qu'ils se sont trompés…

\- C'est faux ! cria Jôno-Uchi depuis le fond de la classe. Mon sixième sens ne se trompe jamais !

\- Mais ferme-la, idiot, soupira Honda.

Hanasaki ferma les yeux, irrité. Tandis que Jôno-Uchi et Honda continuaient à se chamailler, Anzu afficha une mine désolée au petit blond à lunettes. Mais vaincue par sa curiosité, elle osa lui poser une question indiscrète :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ton visage…

\- Rien. lâcha Hanasaki. Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout.

Anzu lui offrit un sourire compatissant et chaleureux. Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de se détourner du garçon pour rejoindre Jôno-Uchi et Honda. Mais elle savait très bien que, depuis le début, rien de ce que Hanasaki avait dit était vrai.

* * *

 _~Sweet Dreams~_

* * *

Yûgi, essoufflé, se tenait les côtes en tentant de reprendre son souffle erratique. Il se redressa péniblement et vit la mystérieuse fille bronzée aux yeux vert émeraude insérer une clé dans la serrure d'une porte qui avait l'air plus neuve que les autres du troisième étage. Le garçon eut soudainement le sentiment que sa vie allait prendre un tournant et qu'il n'allait plus être le même une fois le seuil de cette porte franchi. Il lut, malgré sa vision trouble, sur l'écriteau accroché : « Club de révisions : le Savoir est l'arme la plus tranchante si la plus aiguisée ».

La brunette réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et, adressant un sourire innocent et enfantin à Yûgi, elle l'invita à entrer.

\- Bienvenue au club de révisions ! fit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Yûgi, en pénétrant dans la pièce, fut impressionné c'était une salle aussi grande qu'une classe, propre et assez bien entretenue, avec des vitres aux quelques fenêtres et des rideaux rafistolés, une grande table en bois occupait le centre de la pièce, des chaises se trouvaient tout autour, et il y avait une imposante armoire avec des tiroirs avec des casiers remplis de documents. Une lanterne était posée sur la table et semblait assez puissante pour éclairer l'ensemble de la salle lorsque le soleil se couchait. Il y avait même un tapis à l'entrée, sur lequel Yûgi frotta ses pieds allégrement pour ne pas salir l'intérieur. Il restait bouche bée devant tant de « luxe ».

\- C'est joli, hein ? rit la jeune fille aux yeux verts devant l'émerveillement du garçon. Tout ce qui se trouve ici a été financé ou fourni par les membres du club. Pas par le lycée.

La brune tira une chaise et fit assoir Yûgi dessus. Ce dernier avait oublié que peu de temps avant, il s'était fait passer à tabac par des troisième année et avait reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Il passa machinalement une main dessus, le regard dans le vide. Pendant ce temps, la fille se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un petit bloc blanc. C'était un réfrigérateur. Yûgi ne l'avait pas remarqué en inspectant la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce genre d'objet était vraiment rare à Kul Elna, et très peu de gens pouvait s'offrir un luxe pareil. Déjà que l'eau courante et l'électricité étaient très chères et très difficile à acquérir et à garder alors un réfrigérateur mieux valait ne pas y penser.

La jeune fille prit un vieux chiffon et ramassa quelques glaçons du frigidaire et les enveloppa. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de Yûgi.

\- Tiens, voilà de la glace, sourit-elle en plaquant le chiffon contre la mâchoire du jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un bleu, ça partira vite.

\- Pourtant ça fait vraiment très mal, geignit Yûgi.

\- Oui, mais maintenant tu sauras à quoi t'attendre la prochaine fois que tu te fourreras dans une bagarre !

Yûgi eut un sourire embarrassé. Il ne comptait pas croiser une nouvelle fois Nagumo, qui lui avait refait le portrait, et sa bande de chiens de garde. La fille à la peau brune se détourna encore de lui pour aller chercher de la pommade. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et bordeaux et aux mèches blondes se sentit infiniment reconnaissant. Comment une personne ne le connaissant même pas pouvait lui venir en aide et être aussi gentil avec lui ?

\- Au fait ! se rappela la jeune fille. Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Yûgi, fit ce dernier d'un air timide.

\- Moi c'est Mana, enchantée ! claironna la dénommée Mana. J'ai 17 ans et je suis en deuxième année. Je suppose que tu es en première année ?

\- O-Oui… J'ai 15 ans et bientôt 16.

Yûgi se laissait faire et tournait légèrement la tête tandis que Mana lui étalait de la pommade sur la mâchoire. Il observa d'un œil discret la jeune fille qui le soignait. Elle n'était pas très grande pour son âge – ils faisaient presque la même taille – et elle avait un visage très infantile et jovial. Sa manière de parler lui rappelait celle d'un enfant, et elle semblait agir avec candeur et spontanéité. Yûgi trouvait aussi qu'elle paraissait moins mature qu'Anzu, et moins âgée aussi malgré le fait qu'elle soit de 1 an son aînée. Bien qu'elle ait un visage vaguement juvénile, Yûgi la trouvait charmante et très belle. Mais pas autant qu'Anzu. Anzu occupait une place particulière dans son cœur, que Mana ne pourrait remplacer même si elle était absolument adorable. L'image d'Anzu fit une apparition dans sa tête.

Yûgi sentit ses joues chauffer et rougir et rompit le silence d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Et… C'est quoi le principe de ce club de révisions ?

Mana sembla surprise pendant une seconde et resta la bouche à moitié ouverte, prenant un air hésitant. Elle eut un ensuite un petit rire et reprit vite contenance. Elle sourit de ses dents blanches et de ses yeux verts rieurs avant de répondre comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Eh bien, c'est un club… Ou l'on fait des révisions !

Yûgi fit la moue, déçu des explications si pauvres en information de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'esclaffa en voyant la mine du garçon.

\- Je te taquine ! s'amusa Mana, hilare. Le club de révisions est un club tout « neuf ». Il vient d'ouvrir cette année, à la rentrée.

\- Je suis plus ou moins nouveau ici… Vu que je suis en première année, fit remarquer Yûgi. Mais j'ignorais totalement l'existence de clubs au lycée Kul Elna…

\- C'est normal ! Le club de révision est l'unique club du lycée. Un groupe d'élèves sollicitait depuis longtemps la création d'un club pareil. Ils n'ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient que depuis cette année. Ils sont en troisième et dernière année maintenant.

Yûgi écoutait avec attention ce que Mana disait. Alors comme ça le club de révisions n'avait vu le jour que depuis cette année, et des élèves maintenant en troisième année avaient soutenu le projet de fonder ce club depuis des années. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Mana reprit la parole avec un air plus sérieux :

\- Le Président du Conseil des élèves, Bakura, s'est opposé à ce projet. Mais, finalement, il a cédé, à la condition que le club soit financé seulement et uniquement par ses membres. Le Président ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'ouvrir un club de révisions alors que l'on pouvait faire nos révisions chez nous. Il ne comprend décidément rien.

En l'entendant parler sur un ton rude, Yûgi devina que Mana n'appréciait pas beaucoup le Président Bakura. Celui-ci était très violent et n'hésitait pas à isoler des élèves pour les tabasser ou les menacer. Il était d'ailleurs presque toujours en compagnie d'Ushio, son garde du corps ou plutôt son homme à tout faire qui s'occupait notamment de régler les comptes à certains étudiants ou d'achever les sales corvées dont Bakura se débarrassait.

\- Mais le club de révisions n'est pas un simple club où l'on fait seulement des révisions comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, continua Mana d'un ton passionné. C'est un club où nous sommes tous unis et tous égaux. On forme une famille, on s'entraide, on se soutient. C'est un refuge.

Yûgi ouvrait grand ses yeux couleur améthyste et buvait toutes les paroles prononcées par Mana. Elle semblait si enflammée et enthousiaste face au discours qu'elle prononçait, presque fanatique. Le garçon jurait voir une flamme ardente brûler au fond de ses yeux émeraudes. Mana continuait toujours de parler, sans s'arrêter :

\- Tu le sais déjà, mais il n'y a pas d'écoles, ni de collèges à Kul Elna. Seul l'unique lycée est un accès à l'instruction dans cette immense ville fantôme, sauf pour les jeunes ayant déjà des parents instruits. Mais beaucoup sont les enfants qui ne savent ni lire ni écrire, même au lycée, parce que l'enseignement qui y est donné est d'une qualité incroyablement mauvaise mais aussi parce que d'autres élèves deviennent malveillants et veulent répandre le mal.

Mana se pencha un peu plus vers Yûgi, comme si elle le mettait dans la confidence :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Sweet Dreams ? fit-elle un ton plus bas. Le lycée est un des lieux où le marché de cette vulgaire drogue fonctionne le mieux. Donc nombreux sont les élèves à en avoir consommé, ou pire, à en être dépendant. Et la plupart de ces élèves sont ceux qui ne savent ni lire, ni écrire. Ils noient leur ignorance dans la drogue.

Elle fit une courte pause.

\- C'est pour cela que nous nous battons contre l'ignorance. Au club de révisions, nous ne faisons pas que des révisions. Nous apprenons ce que l'on ne nous a pas appris. Nous comblons le vide que la violence et la pauvreté de Kul Elna ont creusé en nous. Nous aiguisons nos connaissances, car, sans le Savoir, nous ne valons rien dans un monde où c'est le plus fort qui règne.

Mana adressa un autre de ses sourires à Yûgi.

\- Et nous sommes un groupe. Soudé. On est une famille. Car ensemble, on sera toujours plus fort. Et face aux ignorants qui diffusent la violence, étalent la zone de leur marché de drogue ou abusent de leur pouvoir, nous pouvons toujours nous servir du Savoir comme une arme. A condition de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer face à ces mots et d'être admiratif et épaté face à la détermination de Mana et à la foi qu'elle accordait au club de révisions et à ses membres. La jeune fille l'impressionnait beaucoup, et il aurait souhaité avoir le même mental d'acier qu'elle, et d'avoir un groupe dans lequel il y a des personnes sur qui compter. Certes, il avait entièrement confiance en Anzu, Jôno-Uchi et Honda, mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant pleinement en sécurité avec eux. Alors que Mana donnait l'impression que les membres du club étaient invincibles, et qu'il ne risquerait rien tant qu'il marcherait à leurs côtés. Yûgi osa demander à la brune :

\- Et tu fais partie des membres du club de révisions… Pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec entrain, le regard plein de fierté. En fait, il n'y a que 5 membres…

Yûgi haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il n'y avait que 5 membres ? D'accord, très peu d'élèves au lycée Kul Elna aimaient travailler mais sur les plusieurs centaines d'adolescents, il n'y en avait que cinq qui adhéraient à l'unique club de l'établissement ? En écoutant Mana parler des membres du club avec engouement et vénération, il avait cru qu'ils étaient nombreux voire presque une armée d'élèves.

\- Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, je l'admets, ajouta Mana devant l'étonnement de Yûgi. Mais nous sommes très proches et très soudés. Et nous n'acceptons pas au sein du club les personnes qui ne sont pas sérieuses, qui manquent de volonté, qui sont vides de l'intérieur, qui sont fragiles mentalement ou qui se laissent manipuler tels de vulgaires pantins. Et surtout, nous n'acceptons pas les personnes qui ne sont pas volontaires, qui n'ont pas choisi d'être ici. Nous ne pouvons pas les faire entrer dans le club car nous nous interdisons de les faire subir _ça_. On ne peut pas impliquer de telles personnes à nos histoires. _Ça_ nous dépasserait complétement.

D'un coup, Yûgi ne comprit plus rien. Mais de quoi Mana parlait-elle ? Si des personnes étaient soi-disant « fragiles mentalement » ou autre, pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas acceptées dans le club de révisions ? Mana avait pourtant expliqué plus tôt que le club aidait les élèves dépourvus de connaissances à acquérir le savoir, et qu'ils bénéficiaient ainsi d'une « seconde famille » qui les rendait plus forts dans cette ville dévastée par la pauvreté et la drogue. Aussi, Mana avait dit que les membres du club de révisions s'interdisaient de faire subir _quelque chose_ aux personnes « fragiles », et que ce _quelque chose_ menaçait déjà de tous les dépasser. Et si ce _quelque chose_ était une situation qui leur échappait des mains ? Mais c'était un simple club de révisions, pas un film d'action ! Quel genre de problème pouvait bien avoir un club de révisions ?

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, Mana, balbutia Yûgi.

\- Oublie ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire alors ! s'exclama Mana dans la précipitation, avec un sourire légèrement tordu.

Mana cessa d'appliquer de la pommade sur la mâchoire de Yûgi et se releva en grimaçant, étant longtemps restée en position accroupie. Le garçon aux mèches blondes laissa par contre les glaçons enrobés d'un chiffon sur son visage. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur à sa mâchoire. Il aurait voulu garder le silence un peu plus longtemps mais son étrange curiosité d'en savoir plus sur le club de révisions le rongeait et prit le dessus sur son habituelle timidité :

\- Et… Qui sont les membres du club ?

La jeune fille bronzée aux yeux verts ne s'attendait pas à cette question visiblement, puisqu'elle se mit à réfléchir longuement avant de répondre à la question du plus jeune.

\- Hum… Tout d'abord il y a moi, commença-t-elle, songeuse. Et il y a aussi un mec en deuxième année, qui a 17 ans comme moi. Sinon, les trois autres, deux garçons et une fille, sont des troisième année. Ils viennent tous d'avoir 18 ans.

\- C'est donc ces trois troisième année qui ont fondé le club ? demanda Yûgi d'une petite voix.

\- En partie, lui sourit Mana. En vérité, le vrai fondateur du club, qui s'est le plus battu pour l'ouvrir, se nomme Yami. Il est en troisième année mais nourrissait ce projet depuis sa première année. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui. C'est un peu mon idole, ajouta-t-elle en riant, gênée.

Yûgi se surprit à s'imaginer Yami. Comment pouvait donc être le garçon que décrivait Mana avec autant d'admiration ? C'était peut-être un mec sympa et cool, qui connaissait tout le monde au lycée et qui était aimé de tout le monde. Un de ces types au charme évident qui aimait être au centre de l'attention et des regards. Et qui jouait au bon samaritain en ouvrant un club de révisions dans un lycée où l'instruction et le savoir n'étaient plus que des vestiges du passé.

\- J'aimerai d'ailleurs te le présenter, soupira Mana d'un ton rêveur. Lui et les trois autres membres. Ils sont tous très différents mais ils sont géniaux. Je doute que vous vous croisiez un jour dans les couloirs du lycée.

Yûgi lui sourit gentiment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et commença à se sentir à l'aise entre les murs du club de révisions. Tout était plus chaleureux ici, et moins froid que dans les salles traditionnelles du lycée Kul Elna. Mana tira une chaise et se mit en face de Yûgi. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, faisant presque rougir le garçon, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Assez parlé du club et venons-en aux faits, fit-elle d'un ton léger. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé sur le toit du lycée ? Tout à l'heure ?

Yûgi mit quelques secondes à trouver de quoi Mana parlait. Il y a peut-être une ou deux heures, il s'était rendu sur le toit du lycée pour venir en aide à Hanasaki, un garçon de sa classe, qui était blessé. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever et à se remettre du choc, une bande de troisième année avait surgit derrière eux. Yûgi ne voulait pas se rappeler de la suite mais Mana, de son regard vert fixé avec insistance sur lui, l'incitait à parler.

\- Hum, commença piteusement Yûgi. Je me promenais dans les couloirs du troisième étage quand j'ai entendu une voix qui venait du toit. C'était un garçon de ma classe, et il semblait très mal, avec des blessures partout sur le visage.

Yûgi attendit que Mana réagisse à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais la jeune fille l'écoutait attentivement, en silence et en hochant la tête quelques fois. Le garçon aux cheveux hérissés sentit un élan de confiance monter en lui et continua de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Puis, un groupe de troisième année est arrivé. Mon camarade de classe a pu s'enfuir, mais, pour ma part, je me suis pris un sacré coup de poing par l'un d'entre eux. Il s'appelait Nagumo, je crois.

Mana tilta à la mention de ce nom et se redressa vivement.

\- Tu dis qu'il s'appelait comment ce mec ? haleta la brunette.

\- Euh… Nagumo…

\- Rhaaa ! grogna-t-elle. Mais je connais ce connard ! Il est dans la classe de Yami et des autres troisième année du club !

Le garçon était étonné. Alors comme ça Mana connaissait Nagumo ? Et Nagumo la brute était dans la même classe que les troisième année membres du club de révisions ?

\- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il frappé ? demanda Mana avec impatience et intérêt.

\- Oh euh… réfléchit Yûgi en se grattant la tête. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'argent… Ah oui, il a dit que le Président Bakura les avait chargés, lui et sa bande, de trouver de l'argent.

Mana resta muette et interdite.

\- …c'est là que Nagumo m'a frappé, continua le garçon. Mais je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, alors ils sont partis.

\- Je vois. Tu m'excuseras deux minutes, il faut que je passe un appel, fit Mana en se levant et en attrapant un téléphone portable dans sa poche.

Yûgi était surpris de voir que la jeune fille possédait un téléphone. Ils étaient très chers, difficiles à acquérir et peu rentables puisque le réseau de Kul Elna était défaillant et nombreux étaient les endroits où il n'en avait pas. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé à Kul Elna, à ses 5 ans, l'adolescent n'avait plus vu de portables, sauf plus tôt le matin quand le Président Bakura téléphonait.

Mana composa plusieurs fois un même numéro avant que le correspondant ne décroche.

\- Allô ? prononça distinctement la brunette. Yami, c'est toi ? Alors, des nouvelles ?

Pour se donner contenance, Yûgi observa ses pieds tout en se triturant les doigts. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli en écoutant la conversation qu'entretenait Mana avec son interlocuteur. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta il prêta donc attention à ce que disait la jeune fille d'une oreille discrète.

\- …vous avez réussi ? reprit-elle après un silence. Car il paraît qu'au lycée, Bakura est en colère, il a besoin d'argent et il envoie Nagumo et sa bande racketter d'autres élèves…comment ça ? … Ouah ! Super ! Vous _l_ 'avez fait exploser !

Yûgi leva un sourcil, désarçonné. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui avait explosé ? Et quel rapport ça avait avec le Président Bakura ?

\- Ok… Tu arrives en fin de journée, c'est ça ? Bon, à tout à l'heure alors !

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ses grands yeux verts d'enfant brillaient et elle ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour masquer sa joie. Le garçon aux cheveux porc-épic avait presque envie de lui demander ce qu'il la rendait d'aussi bonne humeur d'un coup, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être déplacé ou indiscret.

Mana sautilla gaiement vers le petit blond et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Alors, ta mâchoire ? Elle va mieux ?

\- Euh… réfléchit Yûgi. Oui, je suppose. J'ai moins mal qu'avant d'avoir mis la glace et la pommade.

\- Très bien ! claironna Mana. Tu veux peut-être revenir dans ta classe et reprendre les cours ? Après tout, ça doit faire quelques heures depuis ton départ, non ?

Yûgi se souvint soudainement qu'Anzu, Jôno-Uchi et Honda devaient être inquiets pour lui, puisqu'il était parti sans leur dire où il allait. De plus, la pause ne durait que cinq minutes, et cela faisait plus de deux heures que le garçon s'était éclipsé. Et il connaissait parfaitement comment réagiraient ses amis s'il disparaissait. Il ne voulait absolument pas affronter les réprimandes d'Anzu ou les crises d'hystérie de Jôno-Uchi et de Honda.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'écria Yûgi. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Mes amis m'attendent !

\- Vas-y, alors, rit Mana. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, où si tu veux remettre de la pommade ou de la glace, viens au club de révisions. De préférence en fin des cours je t'accueillerai les bras ouverts !

Yûgi se leva brutalement de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser vers l'arrière dans un bruit sourd. Puis, il se mit face à Mana qui se relevait, et il s'inclina plusieurs fois devant elle.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! Merci pour tout, Mana !

\- Mais de rien, gloussa la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Je t'aime bien, toi. Reviens quand tu veux au club !

A ces mots, Yûgi sortit de la salle de club à reculons en ne cessant de se prosterner devant la brunette, et il fila en courant dans le couloir du 3ème étage. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et traversa le corridor en martelant le sol de ses pieds. Il passa devant plusieurs salles de classe, essentiellement de 3ème année, et puis il ralentit sa course lorsqu'il approcha le bureau du Président Bakura. Il y avait toujours cette sinistre plaque accrochée à la porte : « Bureau du Président du conseil des élèves ». Heureusement, Bakura ne semblait pas être là. Yûgi réprima un frisson et dépassa le bureau pour s'engouffrer dans les énormes escaliers de pierre.

* * *

Yûgi finit par arriver devant la classe des première année B, où Jôno-Uchi était accoudé contre la porte coulissante. Le grand blond l'aperçut enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillant jusqu'à sortir de leurs orbites, et sa bouche s'ouvrant béatement. Il pointa son doigt en direction de Yûgi et répéta bêtement :

\- Yûg'… Yug'… C'est Yûgi ! Il est là !

Honda, assis par terre derrière Jôno-Uchi, lui donna un coup de coude dans le tibia en grognant de sa voix grave :

\- Pff… Encore une crise de délire, Jôno ? Ferme-la un peu, ta voix me saoule.

\- Non, non ! insista Jôno-Uchi d'une voix déraillée. Il est vraiment là ! Pour de vrai !

Honda soupira et daigna se pencher en avant pour voir si son ami disait la vérité. Il constata avec surprise et choc la svelte et frêle silhouette de Yûgi. Il se leva instantanément et se précipita vers le plus petit avant de lui empoigner les épaules et de le secouer comme on secouerait un pommier.

\- Yûgi ?! C'est bien toi ? postillonna Honda.

\- Oui ! C'est bel et bien l'authentique Yûgi ! clama Jôno-Uchi d'une voix forte.

\- Lâ… Lâchez moi, geignit Yûgi en manquant de s'étouffer.

Les deux adolescents baraqués relâchèrent leur étreinte, et le brun à la coupe en brosse épousseta Yûgi d'une main distraite.

\- Ça va, mon vieux ? l'interrogea Jôno-Uchi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où t'étais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à la mâchoire ?

\- Au lieu de le bassiner de questions, rends-toi utile et va chercher Anzu ! vociféra Honda.

\- J'y cours ! J'y cours !

Quelques instants plus tard, Jôno-Uchi revint, plus essoufflé que jamais, avec Anzu à ses talons. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri en voyant Yûgi et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer le son. Elle s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux tricolores en le scrutant de ses yeux bleus. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Yûgi ! couina la jeune fille. Mais où étais-tu passé ? Cela faisait presque trois heures que l'on te cherchait !

\- J'ai eu… un petit problème, sourit Yûgi, désolé.

Anzu tourna la tête du garçon d'une main surprotectrice et constata la présence d'un bleu sur sa mâchoire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous son épaisse frange brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? gronda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Yûgi… Réponds-nous honnêtement !

Yûgi parut embarrassé, ses joues se teintèrent d'une légère couche de rouge et il regarda nerveusement ses doigts et ses pieds. Il chercha comment expliquer à ses amis sa mésaventure de ce matin.

\- Eh bien… commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. Ce matin, je me suis promené dans les couloirs du 3ème étage…

\- Et ensuite ? Et ensuite ? s'impatienta Jôno-Uchi qui était pendu aux lèvres de Yûgi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Il paraît qu'il y a le bureau du Président du conseil des élèves au 3ème étage, non ? demanda Honda en coupant la parole au grand blond. Tu l'as vu ? Le Président était là ? Et Ushio, son garde du corps personnel ?

\- Stop les garçons ! s'énerva Anzu. Taisez-vous et laissez Yûgi parler ! On t'écoute, Yûgi.

Yûgi se sentait reconnaissant envers Anzu d'avoir intimé le silence à ses deux autres amis plus turbulents, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir vexé du fait que ce soit elle qui le protège et le couve comme le ferait une mère. Il voulait être son égal, pas son « enfant ».

\- C'est bon, Anzu, grommela Yûgi. Je disais… que j'étais au 3ème étage du lycée et que… un groupe de 3ème année…

\- …oui ? l'encouragea Anzu d'une voix étranglée.

Dire la vérité ou mentir ? Voilà le dilemme qui se présentait à Yûgi en ce moment même. D'un côté, il voulait raconter avec exactitude ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour recevoir le soutien de ses trois amis et se soulager d'un poids qui lui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais, les raisons pour lesquelles Yûgi ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler la vérité étaient elles aussi nombreuses et avaient plus de valeur aux yeux de l'adolescent il ne voulait pas de l'aide de ses compagnons, car, dans le groupe, il était toujours la personne en détresse que l'on devait protéger. La personne faible et dépendante des autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme un petit garçon à défendre et à secourir face au moindre petit problème. Il voulait juste être un homme, un vrai. Qu'on le prenne au sérieux, qu'on le traite en égal, qu'on le craigne même. Il ne voulait plus être cette image caricaturale du « Yûgi ». Il n'avait plus 5 ans. Il allait très bientôt en avoir 16. Il était temps de prendre sa vie en main et de savoir s'en sortir sans ses amis.

\- Un groupe de 3ème année m'a enfermé sur le toit du lycée. Ils voulaient juste rigoler un peu, mais ils ont mis du temps à m'ouvrir.

\- Et cette blessure au visage, ajouta Jôno-Uchi, suspicieux. Tu nous expliques d'où elle vient, hein ?

\- J'ai glissé et je me suis cogné. Il pleuvait dehors, voilà tout.

Aucun bégaiement de la part de Yûgi. Il venait de raconter sa courte histoire d'une traite et d'une voix assurée et presque nonchalante. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas et cela étonna Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur ami aussi confiant et désintéressé. La surprise passée, Anzu adressa un petit sourire à Yûgi.

\- D'accord, Yûgi. Juste, fais plus attention la prochaine fois. En ce moment, les lycéens sont plutôt agités. Il vaut mieux que l'on reste en groupe et, comme ça, il ne nous arrivera rien de fâcheux.

Yûgi ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions à cet instant précis, mais en ce moment même, il bouillait de l'intérieur et serrait les dents aussi fort que possible. Pourquoi Anzu s'obstinait-elle à lui donner des conseils, à le protéger, et à l'avertir, comme s'il n'était capable de rien ? Cela faisait plus de dix ans que Yûgi côtoyait la brune aux yeux bleus, mais, depuis quelques temps, il ne supportait plus ses manières maternelles et envahissantes. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation avec la jeune fille. Mais quel genre de relation voulait-t-il dans ce cas ?

\- Oublions cette histoire ! déclara Jôno-Uchi d'un ton solennel. Et mangeons ! Vu qu'on a passé tout le midi à chercher Yûgi – qui était en fait coincé sur le toit du lycée – je n'ai pas pu me remplir la panse correctement et j'ai eu la dalle toute la matinée.

\- Très bonne idée ! renchérit Honda. En plus j'ai ramené de la bonne bouffe aujourd'hui et je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis que je suis venu au lycée ce matin !

Pendant qu'Anzu roulait des yeux face à l'attitude désespérante des deux adolescents, Yûgi perdit toute son assurance et bredouilla d'une petite voix :

\- En fait… Je n'ai plus mon bento…

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? s'égosilla Jôno-Uchi en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive.

\- Où est ton bento ? demanda Anzu d'une voix calme et en ne faisant pas attention au blond aux yeux marrons.

\- Je… balbutia Yûgi. J'ai dû l'oublier quelque part.

Anzu n'était pas dupe, elle savait que le garçon à la chevelure tricolore ne disait pas la vérité toute entière. Mais Honda et Jôno-Uchi, eux, se contentaient de plaindre et de compatir avec leur ami.

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Honda en assénant une tape virile dans le dos de Yûgi. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de perdre mon bento mais heureusement qu'il y avait toujours Jôno pour partager, n'est-ce pas Jôno ? Hein que tu vas partager ton repas avec Yûgi ?

\- Bien sûr, ronchonna Jôno-Uchi en fusillant du regard le brun baraqué. Et toi aussi tu vas partager et donner un bout, pas vrai ? Tous les sacrifices sont bons pour Yûg' !

Finalement, les quatre camarades mangèrent hâtivement dans le couloir, entre deux cours. Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi avaient tous fini par partager un peu de leurs déjeuners à Yûgi, qui se sentait gêné d'être, une fois de plus, assisté et aidé par ses amis. Il en vint même à se demander si un jour il pourrait reprendre son indépendance et s'il pourrait apprendre à ne plus vivre comme un parasite.

* * *

Il était à présent 17h30 et la vieille cloche rouillée du lycée Kul Elna annonçait la fin des cours. Toutes les portes des salles de classe du 2ème étage s'ouvrirent presque instantanément et des flots d'élèves en sortirent pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Malgré le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait dans le corridor, un étrange malaise et un silence incongru planaient dans l'atmosphère. La foule d'adolescents se dirigeait à un pas modéré vers les escaliers de pierre d'un mouvement presque mécanique. On aurait pu comparer ces individus à une horde de zombis ou de chiens dociles. On n'entendait dans l'air que des voix basses, des grognements et le claquement singulier des semelles de chaussure sur le sol froid.

Jôno-Uchi se sentait particulièrement gêné face à cette vision tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

\- Venez, on se tire le plus vite possible, frissonna-t-il. Voir tous ces gens louches rassemblés en un même endroit ça me fout la trouille.

\- D'façon on n'avait pas l'intention de traîner ici, grommela Honda.

\- Restons groupés, conseilla Anzu d'une voix ferme. Il y a beaucoup de monde et ils sont tous plus imprévisibles les uns que les autres.

Les 4 amis se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les grands escaliers où circulait un courant d'air glacial. Ils suivirent le mouvement de foule en calant leurs sac-à-dos contre leurs poitrines pour éviter que d'autres élèves ne soient tentés de leur voler quelque chose. Ils firent aussi attention à ne pas se séparer et à ne pas laisser des objets tomber par terre.

Yûgi essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler entre les adolescents et de rester à proximité d'Anzu, de Honda et de Jôno-Uchi. Mais il avait tendance à se laisser impressionner avec sa petite taille et sa force réduite. Quelques fois, il se faisait bousculer par les sacs des adolescents plus grands que lui ou il se faisait engloutir par la foule se mouvant trop rapidement. Il reçu un coup de coude dans le visage, et cela réveilla sa douleur à la mâchoire.

\- Aïe ! couina le garçon aux yeux améthyste.

Il porta pitoyablement sa main à sa mâchoire et tâta le bleu et les quelques blessures qu'il s'était faites ce matin à cause de Nagumo et sa bande. Cela faisait un mal de chien, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et il sentait ses pieds céder sous son poids. Anzu remarqua vite l'état de faiblesse dans lequel Yûgi était.

\- Yûgi ! cria-t-elle d'une voix noyée parmi les bruits des autres élèves. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, attrape ma main.

Yûgi, en voyant la main fine et blanche d'Anzu se tendre vers lui, rougit furieusement et se mit à bégayer piteusement. Malgré la douleur et l'environnement plus qu'étouffant, il sentit une douce chaleur se créer au creux de son ventre. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa cage thoracique, et ses doigts tremblaient imperceptiblement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Anzu le mettait-il dans cet état-là ? Il refusa catégoriquement toute réponse qui se présentait à lui dans sa tête. Pourquoi aurait-il _ce_ _genre_ de sentiment pour Anzu maintenant ? Cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient pourtant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Yûgi prit soudainement peur de ce qui lui arrivait. C'était bien trop nouveau, donc trop étrange et bizarre. Et que ce passerait-il, après qu'il aurait saisi la main d'Anzu ? La vie continuerait-elle comme avant, comme les autres jours, comme les 10 années de leur vie qu'ils ont passées en tant qu'amis proches ? Yûgi ne voulait pas le savoir, il avait toujours eu peur du nouveau, du changement et du futur. De plus, attraper cette main si douce et si attirante le condamnerait à rester dépendant de ses compagnons à jamais. Il devait se débarrasser de cette manie de toujours chercher de l'aide vers eux. Il pouvait se débrouiller et survivre seul, uniquement lorsqu'il aura cessé de compter sur ses amis. C'était le seul moyen de retrouver sa fierté, une fierté qui n'aurait, au final, jamais existé. C'était le moment de prendre une décision. Continuer à suivre Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi comme le ferait un pauvre chien errant réclamant à manger, ou se libérer de ses chaînes et prendre sa vie en main, aller là où il voulait, quand il voulait ?

Malgré les insurmontables difficultés et les nombreuses hésitations qu'il avait dû faire face, Yûgi avait fait son choix. Toute trace de rougeur disparut de ses joues et il chassa la main d'Anzu d'un geste presque dédaigneux. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, déclara simplement Yûgi en fuyant le regard de la brune.

\- Mais… Yûgi !

\- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, ni de la tienne, ni de celle de Jôno-Uchi ou de Honda.

Son ton était sec et ne lui ressemblait pas. Yûgi continua d'avancer la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux mais le pas déterminé. Il voulait se libérer de l'emprise qu'avaient ses amis sur lui. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il sache lui-même où aller, sans que ses trois compagnons n'influencent son choix.

Anzu ramena sa main contre sa poitrine en ne cessant d'avoir le regard vrillé sur Yûgi. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué que son plus vieil ami avait changé, qu'il était plus distant avec elle, et que, parfois, ses mots la blessaient terriblement. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé dans leur relation depuis 10 ans. Rien du tout. Alors pourquoi il agissait comme ça ? Ou alors… Etait-ce parce que Yûgi avait grandi depuis ?

Yûgi se massa rapidement la mâchoire et, toujours sans contact visuel avec la brune aux yeux bleus, il lui souffla d'une voix brisée :

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Ne m'attendez pas.

Yûgi fit brutalement volte-face et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au 3ème étage, affrontant le flot des élèves à contresens. Anzu s'arrêta, le regardant gravir les marches en évitant de heurter d'autres étudiants, et il disparut de sa vue. Le regard vide, la jeune fille descendit jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur, juste devant le lycée, près du panneau « _Lycée Kul Elna_ » ou elle se figea. Jôno-Uchi et Honda arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, se séparant de la foule de personnes.

\- Ah bah vous étiez là ! soupira Jôno-Uchi, las.

\- On vous a perdu dans les escaliers, il y a tellement de monde, se plaignit Honda.

Pas de réponse de la part d'Anzu. Son regard partait au loin et sa bouche restait entrouverte.

\- Euh… Anzu ? l'interrogea Honda. Ça va ?

\- Et où est Yûgi ?! Il n'est pas avec toi ? paniqua le grand blond.

\- Non. Il est parti, lâcha Anzu.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Comment ça « il est parti » ? s'étonna Honda.

\- Il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi et il est monté au 3ème étage. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre, récita Anzu d'une voix vide.

Jôno-Uchi, d'un air suspicieux, murmura à Honda :

\- Ça alors ! C'est bien de Yûgi dont elle parle ?

\- Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à nous cacher ? demanda le grand brun à la coupe en brosse.

\- Mmhh… réfléchit le blond aux yeux noisette. Il a disparu plein de fois aujourd'hui, et il se comporte depuis quelques temps comme un homme, un vrai. Ça ne peut que vouloir dire une chose…

\- … Non, tu crois vraiment ?

Jôno-Uchi hocha solennellement la tête en fermant les yeux, et de son air faussement savant il déclara :

\- D'après mes spéculations… Yûgi s'est trouvé une petite copine !

* * *

Yûgi remontait les grands escaliers du 3ème étage. Il se força à remonter la tête et à regarder ce qu'il se passait devant lui pour ne pas se télescoper avec d'autres étudiants. Il écarta de justesse plusieurs adolescents ivres et shootés qui chancelaient dans les marches. Enfin, après d'interminables minutes, il atteignit le 3ème étage, où il ne restait à présent que très peu d'élèves. Un calme effrayant animait les sombres couloirs du dernier étage, et des silhouettes se mouvaient sans bruit dans la pénombre. Yûgi hésita un instant. Avait-il bien fait de venir ici pour rejoindre Mana au club de révision pour reprendre de la pommade et pour profiter de sa compagnie ? Et si elle n'était pas là ? Et s'il rencontrait des personnes malveillantes ?

Un troisième année au teint verdâtre, qui venait d'avaler frénétiquement des comprimés douteux venant d'une boite où il était inscrit « _Sweet Dreams_ », s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux tricolores en titubant.

\- Tu t'es perdu, petit ? Tu veux que j't'aides peut-être ?

\- Non… Non merci… bredouilla Yûgi en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ?

\- …oui… une certaine Mana…

Les yeux du troisième année s'agrandirent à la mention de ce nom. Il ricana :

\- Mana ? C'est bien la petite brune aux yeux verts en deuxième année ? Elle est vraiment bonne cette meuf, j'me demande si je ne devrais pas me la taper un de ces jours.

Yûgi eut un mouvement de recul, offusqué et choqué.

\- Je dois y aller…

\- Attends deux secondes, petit. D'où tu la connais cette chaudasse ? Tu fais toi aussi partie de son club chelou ?

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste déglutit difficilement et peina à prononcer cette phrase :

\- Justement, j'y vais là…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas au club des demeurés ? Eh ! Nagumo ! Nagumo ! Y'a un petit con qui va au club de révisions !

Yûgi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour avant de se glacer. Nagumo. Ce prénom, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Dans un groupe de lycéens plus loin, un adolescent aux longs cheveux teints à la couleur du curry se retourna rapidement. Il arborait toujours le même sourire narquois, les mêmes sourcils triangulaires, le même nez porcin et le même débardeur violet. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce matin, quand il avait frappé Yûgi.

Nagumo se déplaça lentement vers le garçon aux cheveux tricolores, un joint aux lèvres, et il le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Tiens, tiens… Te voilà encore, _tête de hérisson_ ? Tu viens peut-être me rendre l'argent que tu ne m'as pas donné ce matin ?

Yûgi resta statufié, ne pouvant rien faire face à son bourreau. Ses muscles s'étaient figés, et ses jambes semblaient être enracinées au sol. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient abondamment dans son dos, et de violents frissons lui secouaient la colonne vertébrale. Tout allait encore recommencer…

\- Dis-donc, tu n'es vraiment pas bavard toi, se moqua Nagumo. Au fait, ton bento était délicieux. Ta mère a l'air de bien cuisiner, j'irai bien lui rendre une petite visite personnelle.

Des ricanements se firent entendre du côté des adolescents qui se trouvaient plus loin derrière Nagumo. Ce dernier semblait avoir un humour douteux, et qui ne faisait visiblement pas rire Yûgi du tout. L'adolescent aux longs cheveux s'arrêta à un pas de lui, et Yûgi pouvait sentir son haleine acide d'ici.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit que la prochaine fois que je te reverrai, je te ferai ta fête ? A moins que tu n'aies apporté de l'argent. D'ailleurs, c'est gentil de t'être déplacé jusqu'ici. Il ne fallait pas.

Nagumo cracha juste devant les chaussures de Yûgi avant de reprendre de sa voix grinçante :

\- Depuis quand tu fais partie du club de révisions ? Et depuis quand _ils_ recrutent des ratés comme toi ? Tu leur faisais tellement pitié qu' _ils_ ont dû t'accepter comme membre ?

Yûgi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa faculté de parler avait tout simplement disparu, cédant à la terreur et à la crainte. Il sentait que toute cette histoire n'allait pas bien finir, et qu'il aurait pire que ce que Nagumo lui avait infligé sur le toit du lycée. Bien pire qu'un pauvre coup de poing. La respiration du garçon se bloqua dans sa gorge, et ses entrailles semblaient se comprimer à l'extrême.

\- On dirait que tu vas te pisser dessus, sérieux, railla Nagumo. Bon, où est mon argent ? Et grouille-t-toi, j'n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.

Yûgi ne répondit toujours pas, paralysé par la peur.

\- Putain, grogna Nagumo. Ça commence à me faire chier. Tu vas prendre cher sale pédé !

Et d'une main, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux couleur curry empoigna violemment le col de l'uniforme de Yûgi et le souleva sans peine. Ses camarades, postés derrière et autour de lui, poussèrent des exclamations de joie et des encouragements. Il y avait même certains qui pariaient entre eux de la came ou des pièces. L'excitation était à son comble face à ce combat imminent. Chacun se préparaient à contempler un morveux de première année se faire massacrer par un de leurs camarades de classe. Ce genre de distraction était courant pour eux.

Nagumo souleva encore plus haut Yûgi et haussa le ton pour se faire entendre à travers ce brouhaha montant en intensité.

\- Qui veut me voir lui foutre une bonne raclée ? hurla-t-il à la foule qui s'était formée.

\- Nous ! beuglèrent les étudiants en délire.

\- Et on le tape chacun notre tour, après ! braillèrent d'autres adolescents baraqués débordant de testostérone.

Yûgi prit brutalement conscience qu'il allait peut-être avoir des blessures et des séquelles irréversibles, qui pourraient le handicaper à vie, ou pire, le tuer. Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose, tout de suite et maintenant. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Mais qui ? Il avait pourtant fait le choix de ne plus jamais réclamer l'aide d'Anzu, de Honda et de Jôno-Uchi. Pourquoi y pensait-il maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il se défende lui-même, mais comment ? Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pu expérimenter une telle chose. Comment se battre et se défendre quand personne ne lui avait appris à le faire ?

Pitoyablement, il se débattit et tenta de se défaire de la poigne de fer de Nagumo. Il lui balança même quelques coups de pied que l'agresseur parvint à éviter avec agilité et aisance. Ce geste désespéré ne fit qu'augmenter les ricanements incessants de la foule enflammée et d'agrandir l'affreux sourire aux dents pointues de Nagumo. Le garçon aux yeux améthyste retenait de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, et continua de se défendre tant bien que mal. Mais il sut que la partie était terminée quand Nagumo sortit un couteau de la ceinture de son pantalon. La lame reflétait la lumière éblouissante des ampoules accrochées au plafond, et aveuglait Yûgi. Tout était fini quand Nagumo amorça le premier geste pour planter son canif dans le foie du garçon.

Quand soudain, un corps dans la foule heurta violemment le mur d'à côté, et un autre s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le silence retomba, plus lourd que jamais. Il n'eut plus aucun bruit. Tout le monde avait cessé de faire un geste, y compris Nagumo qui se figea et qui perdit immédiatement son sourire. L'atmosphère sembla se glacer en l'espace d'une seconde, et un malaise insoutenable se créa. Yûgi sentit la prise de son agresseur se défaire, et il se retrouva bientôt au sol, sur les fesses. Nagumo lança un regard apeuré en direction de la foule glacée et le temps sembla s'immobiliser à ce moment précis.

Une silhouette dominait toutes les autres, et ces dernières s'écartèrent à son passage, ne voulant pas finir comme les deux gisants inconscients contre le sol. Une autre personne suivait de près ce mystérieux interrupteur. Tout le monde commença à reculer petit à petit et certains quittèrent même le couloir. Le silence était pesant et plus un souffle ne se faisait entendre.

Yûgi osa lever les yeux vers cet inconnu qui avait abattu en un instant toute l'ambiance créée par les voyous de troisième année. Il hoqueta de surprise à son tour.

C'était un jeune homme de 18 ans peut-être, grand, mince et élancé, avec une allure élégante mais l'air robuste et résistant. Tout son être suintait le charisme. On pouvait percevoir une fine et gracieuse musculature sous son t-shirt noir rentré dans son pantalon tout aussi sombre. Ses épaules, assez larges, étaient proportionnelles à ses longues jambes distinguées, et de belles chaussures cirées étaient à ses pieds. Une veste noire, et non bleue comme celle de l'uniforme du lycée, recouvrait son dos à la manière d'une cape, rendant sa silhouette magistrale et imposante. Ses mains étaient rentrées dans les poches de son pantalon et il avançait vers Nagumo d'une démarche nonchalante et décontractée. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ses vêtements cachaient un corps sculpté à la perfection.

\- Yami… grogna Nagumo en tentant de reprendre le peu d'assurance qui lui restait.

Yûgi observa sans voix le dénommé Yami. Alors c'était lui, le Yami dont Mana ne cessait de faire l'éloge quelques heures plus tôt ? C'était lui qui avait fondé le club ? C'était lui qui osait tenir tête au Président Bakura ? Le garçon contempla plus longuement sa tête avec une curiosité intarissable.

Le jeune homme avait un visage harmonieux et plus qu'agréable à regarder, mais un air extrêmement sérieux ne semblait jamais vouloir le quitter. Ses traits étaient durs, masculins, et le trait de sa mâchoire était acéré mais soigné. Sa peau était très claire, blanche, mais pas laiteuse. Il avait un nez fin un peu retroussé, des pommettes à l'allure aristocratique et des joues légèrement creuses, mais élégantes. Ses lèvres étaient rosées et minces. Il possédait de magnifiques yeux noirs teinté d'un pourpre distingué aux reflets rouge sang. Les cils qui entouraient ces incroyables iris sanglantes étaient assez longs et donnaient à son regard une touche ténébreuse et mystérieuse. Les sourcils, plus haut, semblaient avoir été taillés par un sculpteur et étaient exagérément froncés sur ses yeux. Sa chevelure était singulière et peu d'habitants de Kul Elna la possédait, pourtant elle était plus que magnifique ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau, aux multiples reflets d'argent, et étaient plaqués en arrière tout en formant des épis et des irrégularités qui rendaient l'ensemble excessivement séduisant et beau.

De toute sa vie, Yûgi n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion d'observer un spécimen d'une telle beauté et d'un tel charme, très rare à Kul Elna où la majorité des habitants étaient ravagés par les effets de la SD. Il était littéralement fasciné par Yami ce noble individu possédait une prestance et une grâce incomparables, sa présence s'imposait naturellement et il devait être le genre de personne à se faire respecter par tout le monde. Une aura sombre et autoritaire émanait du plus profond de son être, et Yûgi paria que Yami pouvait mettre à genoux n'importe qui uniquement en le vrillant de son regard profond, hypnotiseur et terriblement glaçant et impitoyable. Il semblait froid, distant, extrêmement intimidant et il ne semblait pas avoir une seule once de pitié en lui. Ses yeux ardents et brûlants comme la braise et la lave laissaient entrevoir une personnalité inflexible, cruelle, insensible et incorruptible. Mais son visage, à l'air stoïque et impassible, ne permettait pas de percevoir un seul de ses sentiments ou pensées, s'il en avait. Il était comme irréel, inaccessible, impénétrable et on eut cru qu'il eût été fait de glace et de roche.

Yûgi resta béat d'admiration devant cet incroyable stéréotype d'un jeune roi impérieux et incarnant la perfection.

\- Encore en train de te donner en spectacle, Nagumo ? railla Yami de sa voix grave et narquoise. Après tout, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une bête de foire comme toi.

\- Yami, grinça Nagumo le teint livide. Occupe-t-toi de tes affaires et tout ira mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Commence par me regarder dans les yeux et ensuite tu pourras te permettre de me donner des ordres.

Yûgi ne croyait pas la scène qui se déroulait tout juste devant lui tellement que c'était irréaliste et impensable. La foule de curieux s'était en partie dissipée, et seul demeurait au centre de l'attention Nagumo qui rentrait sa tête entre ses épaules, soumis et courbant l'échine face à l'aura menaçante et impitoyable de Yami. Oui, ce dernier était très _intimidant_ , et semblait capable de faire se prosterner n'importe lequel de ses adversaires à ses pieds. Même les professeurs, et tous les adultes que Yûgi connaissait – en comptant son grand-père parmi eux – ne possédaient cette grâce, cette grandeur et, surtout, cette froideur. Yami avait un inéluctable charme envoûteur et manipulateur, et, pas de doutes, il devait tenir sous sa coupe toutes les personnes ayant succombé à sa prestance royale et majestueuse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mes potes ?! aboya Nagumo en désignant du doigt les deux corps allongés au sol.

\- La même chose qui va t'arriver si tu ne dégages pas d'ici. Maintenant, menaça Yami avec suffisance et agacement.

Nagumo fulminait de rage en serrant ses dents et ses poings. Au combat rapproché, malgré sa grande habilité, il n'était pas de taille face à Yami qui avait plus de force et plus de technique, et qui avait visiblement assommé deux autres étudiants. De plus, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Mahad posté droit derrière Yami, telle une ombre. Comme un vulgaire chien veillant sur son maître.

\- Pff ! cracha Nagumo. Tu n'es même pas capable de m'attaquer seul ! Tu es obligé de venir avec ton chienchien Mahad pour te sentir rassuré, hein !

\- Regarde-toi avant de parler, pédophile, rétorqua le ténébreux aux yeux carmin. Il faut être de la pire espèce pour s'en prendre à un gamin sans défenses.

Nagumo renifla dédaigneusement et se dirigea enfin vers les escaliers, accompagné par quelques-uns de ses larbins. Il ne supportait pas la défaite, mais il devait l'admettre il craignait Yami et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'affronter. C'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ce mec n'attendait que ça, car il savait très bien qu'il serait le vainqueur, qu'il l'emporterait et qu'il l'humilierait. Nagumo en vint même à se demander si ce type était humain : après tout, qui pouvait autant séduire et autant effrayer à la fois ?

\- Enfoiré, marmonna Nagumo. A notre prochain affrontement, je serais en position de force tu verras.

\- Chien qui aboie ne mord pas, répliqua Yami d'une voix glaciale.

Nagumo et le reste de sa bande disparurent à ces mots. Il ne resta plus grand monde dans le couloir du 3ème étage, si ce n'était Yûgi, Yami et la troisième personne qui le suivait. Apparemment, cette dernière s'appelait Mahad il était à peine plus grand que Yami, il avait de longs cheveux violets raides, et un regard blasé, vide, terne et inexpressif. Sa carrure était impressionnante aussi, et ses bras étaient très musclés. Mais il ne possédait pas cette grâce ni cette élégance qui semblaient être réservées à Yami.

D'ailleurs, Yami observait Yûgi, qui était toujours piteusement assis par terre. Ce dernier croisa son regard qui le pétrifia : les prunelles rouge vif de Yami le brûlèrent instantanément, et mille flammes semblaient danser, coincées à l'intérieur de ces iris de sang. Ses yeux carmin semblaient l'avoir emprisonné, et, tellement ils étaient vifs, on aurait pu les comparer aux profondeurs abyssales et bouillonnantes de l'enfer. C'en était trop pour Yûgi il ne pouvait soutenir une seconde de plus ce regard ardent et flamboyant, le parfait inverse du comportement de son propriétaire qui, lui, était froid, gelé et distant.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Yami, brisant le silence de sa voix grave et impénétrable.

Yûgi mit du temps à réaliser que cet être fascinant et mystérieux s'adressait à lui. Il eut un sursaut avant de répondre précipitamment, et d'un air profondément stupide :

\- Oui... euh je veux dire non ! Non… je ne me suis pas fait mal !

Il y eut un court moment où Yami ne dit rien et où Yûgi trouva soudainement ses pieds très intéressants à regarder. Puis, le grand brun aux yeux de sang acheva la brève conversation, qui n'avait aucun avenir de toute façon :

\- Tant mieux.

Yami se détourna de Yûgi, sans lui proposer de l'aide pour se relever et partit en la compagnie plutôt calme et silencieuse de Mahad. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du corridor du 3ème étage, où se trouvait la salle du club de révisions. Yûgi, à cette pensée, sentit son cœur battre plus vite et, à l'aide de ses mains, il se mit debout rapidement et courut dans leur direction. Il se sentait encore tout moite et tout engourdi. Voir une personne aussi charismatique et impressionnante que Yami le sauver des griffes de Nagumo l'avait retourné et bouleversé. Il ne pensait même pas qu'un tel individu existât, si ce n'était dans les livres et dans les films.

Mahad toqua à porte du club de révisions, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser place au visage candide et enfantin de Mana qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Mahad ! Yami ! Bienvenue !

Les deux garçons lui adressèrent en retour un hochement de tête et pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans ajouter plus de paroles. Yûgi arriva quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé par sa course pour arriver jusqu'au club. Mana l'aperçut juste avant de fermer la porte, qu'elle rouvrit, et sa face s'illumina.

\- Yûgi ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es finalement revenu ! Allez, rentre donc !

Elle traîna Yûgi à l'intérieur de la salle sans lui laisser le temps d'avaler une ou deux bouffées d'air. La brunette aux yeux verts l'installa ensuite sur une des chaises disposées autour d'une grande table.

\- C'est l'occasion idéale pour te présenter Yami et Mahad ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Les deux dénommés se retournèrent en même temps et furent surpris de voir Yûgi ici, et en compagnie de Mana. Cette dernière souriait toujours aussi innocemment et avait placé ses mains sur les épaules du garçon aux yeux améthyste.

\- Yami et Mahad, ce charmant adolescent ici présent s'appelle Yûgi. Il est en première année. Yûgi, voici Yami, le grand avec les cheveux noirs, et Mahad, avec la longue chevelure violette.

\- En… Enchanté de vous connaître… bredouilla Yûgi. Même si on s'est déjà vus il y a euh… peu de temps.

\- Allez ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, détends-toi ! le taquina Mana.

Mais Yûgi ne pouvait que sourire d'embarrassement devant les regards scrutateurs des troisième année. Yami s'avança légèrement, et, sans quitter des yeux le garçon aux cheveux tricolores, il demanda à la jeune fille :

\- Mana. D'où vous connaissez-vous, tous les deux ?

\- Eh bien, rit nerveusement Mana. Yûgi a eu quelques problèmes avec Nagumo et sa bande, alors je l'ai ramené ici et je l'ai soigné… Tout ça s'est passé juste ce matin et…

\- C'est inconscient de ta part.

Yami leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les fenêtres de la salle sans dire un mot de plus. Etait-il toujours aussi froid avec les autres ? Et surtout avec Mana, une fille très chaleureuse et au grand cœur ? Yûgi resta interdit face à ce comportement glacial et se demanda ce qui avait pu énerver Yami. C'était peut-être tout simplement lui. Après tout, l'intrus, ici, c'était lui.

Mahad, sans exprimer une seule émotion, fit remarquer de sa voix neutre :

\- Mana… Tu sais que tu ne dois pas ramener n'importe qui ici. C'est un endroit privé, pas un hôpital public.

\- Je sais ! se défendit Mana, les yeux brillants et humides. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul ! J'aime aider les autres… Et puis j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un !

\- Ton comportement est irresponsable, Mana. Et si c'était un espion de Bakura ? Ou pire, s'il voulait te faire du mal et voler des affaires ?

Mahad soupira et cessa de faire la morale à sa camarade. Elle était si immature pour son âge, et cela la perdrait un jour si elle ne faisait pas plus attention. Il observa du coin de l'œil l'adolescent qui se nommait Yûgi. Il n'était pas très grand, il faisait peut-être la même taille que Mana. Sa silhouette fluette et peu imposante n'arrangeait pas le tout, mais ses inhabituels et volumineux cheveux noirs, bordeaux et blonds compensaient. Ce garçon avait juste l'air inoffensif et innocent, une victime typique de Nagumo. Il ne pouvait pas être de mèche avec des voyous ou Bakura, c'était impensable. Mais Mana avait tout de même commis une erreur en emmenant un inconnu au club de révision. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur ce premier année qui ne semblait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.

\- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit trop de choses à notre sujet, ajouta Yami, légèrement agacé.

\- Euh… cafouilla Mana. Non, évidemment que je ne lui ai pas _tout_ raconté ! Mais peut-être que… Qu'il pourrait rejoindre et agrandir nos rangs ! Je l'apprécie et il semble vouloir…

\- Tch. C'est non, Mana. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête.

Yûgi se sentait terriblement embarrassé d'être le centre de la conversation sans même y participer. Il n'y avait rien de pire que le sentiment qu'il avait quand des personnes parlaient de lui devant lui, comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il écoutait avec une réelle attention ce que les trois adolescents disaient. Et il se posait des questions. Qu'avait donc le club de révisions de si spécial ? Pourquoi il n'y avait que 5 membres ? Et pourquoi tout le monde se méfiait des étrangers et inconnus ? Ce mystérieux club avait quelque chose à cacher…

Yûgi se remémora la conversation qu'il avait entretenue durant un long moment avec Mana ce matin, lorsqu'elle avait soigné sa blessure à la mâchoire. Apparemment, le club combattait l'ignorance et venait en aide aux gens dépendants de cette fameuse drogue, la _Sweet Dreams_. Peut-être que les membres jouaient un rôle beaucoup plus important, aux enjeux beaucoup plus élevés. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Et Yûgi en avait assez d'être le sauvé et non le sauveur. Ce temps était désormais révolu.

En regardant Yami, cet être à la beauté froide et au comportement sec, Yûgi sentit de la hardiesse et de l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il coupa court à l'échange tendu entre l'apollon et la brunette aux yeux émeraude.

\- Je veux faire partie du club de révisions.

Silence et surprise. Tous les yeux étaient rivés en sa direction. Malgré sa nature discrète et timide, Yûgi ne fléchit pas sous ces regards et crut sentir une force qu'il ne connaissait pas s'emparer de lui.

\- Pardon ? fit Yami, étonné de cette intervention spontanée.

\- J'ai dit, répéta Yûgi avec détermination, que je voulais faire partie du club de révisions.

Yami resta un moment stupéfait et interdit. Il sondait de ses yeux rouge obscur le premier année, cherchant à déceler la moindre faille en lui. Mais il devait l'admettre, ce garçon, malgré son physique peu impressionnant, paraissait avoir une volonté de fer, du courage et de l'audace. Quelques minutes auparavant, il se faisait brutaliser par Nagumo, et maintenant il annonce avec résolution et fermeté sa volonté d'intégrer le groupe. Il faisait preuve d'un détachement remarquable et d'une détermination surprenante, des qualités qui avaient de la valeur aux yeux de Yami.

\- Dis-moi, Yûgi, lâcha Yami. J'ignore de quoi vous avez parlé avec Mana, ce matin. Mais je suis certain que tu sais que le club de révisions n'est pas un club ordinaire. Tu te crois prêt à t'impliquer dans ses histoires ? Et à avoir ta part de responsabilité ?

\- Je… J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un simple club qui s'occupe de faire des révisions, riposta Yûgi. Mais je suis prêt à endosser toutes mes responsabilités, quelles qu'elles soient. Je veux me rendre utile.

\- Te rendre utile, hein ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs marqua une pause. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage de glace et de marbre. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il se montrait réticent à la proposition de Yûgi de joindre le club de révisions. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un mioche faible d'esprit, naïf et manipulable à souhait. Mais si ce premier année se révélait être une aide précieuse ? Le club de révisions avait désespérément besoin de soutien au sein du lycée de Kul Elna. Une personne de plus, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait ses preuves, ne serait pas de trop. Mais ce Yûgi avait l'air trop docile et influençable, il n'aurait sûrement pas assez de force pour affronter la dure réalité de Kul Elna.

\- Yami, le supplia Mana. Laisse une chance à Yûgi… Il est motivé et digne de confiance ! De plus, nous manquons d'effectif au club. L'accepter ne présentera presque que des avantages pour nous !

\- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement, proposa Mahad de sa voix calme. Le garçon deviendra un membre à temps partiel il ne viendra au club que certains jours et il s'occupera des missions peu importantes. Ainsi, nous pourrons savoir ce qu'il vaut vraiment. On décidera ensuite de le garder ou non.

Yûgi ne sut pas s'il devait être vexé ou reconnaissant de la proposition du garçon nommé Mahad. Mais cela le rassura et il se dit qu'il avait une chance d'être accepté au sein du club. Mana, elle, avait repris le sourire, et se tortillait de partout en poussant des exclamations :

\- Allez, Yami ! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, renchérit Yûgi.

Yami soupira, exacerbé, et passa une main à travers ses mèches noires. Peu de choix se présentaient à lui. Ça l'énervait. De toute façon, il n'aurait qu'à virer Yûgi à la moindre petite erreur de sa part. Il espérait que sa décision soit la bonne et qu'il n'aurait pas à la regretter. Même si, au plus profond de son être, il en doutait.

\- Soit. Vendredi soir, ici, à la même heure. Et ne sois pas en retard.

Mana laissa échapper un cri de joie et serra Yûgi entre ses bras. Elle se jeta ensuite aux pieds de Yami et le remercia mille fois d'avoir accepté le premier année dans le club, même s'il n'était pas encore un membre à part entière.

Quant à Yûgi, il était lui aussi heureux de pouvoir intégrer le club de révisions. Il pensa brièvement à ce que diraient Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi en apprenant la nouvelle. Quoiqu'ils ne le sauraient probablement pas Yûgi n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire. C'était comme un secret, quelque chose qu'il garderait précieusement pour lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression de faire un pas de plus vers le chemin de l'indépendance et de la liberté. Il n'était pas obligé de raconter sa vie entière à ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux tricolores mis un pied en dehors du lycée de Kul Elna, ses poumons se remplirent instantanément d'air frais et pur. Il pouvait enfin respirer. Il n'y avait plus de chaîne à son cou pour le retenir. Tout à l'heure, il avait pu goûter à ce sentiment si particulier de puissance et de pouvoir lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de rejoindre le club de révisions. Il était maintenant prêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Si Anzu était là, elle l'aurait sûrement grondé et réprimandé comme le ferait une mère, et elle l'aurait persuadé de ne pas se rendre à ce club dirigé par un quelqu'un d'aussi sinistre que Yami. Mais Anzu n'était pas là. Ni Honda, ni Jôno-Uchi.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient de ce club ? Rien. Absolument rien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yûgi. S'il avait décidé d'en devenir membre, c'est parce que le courage dont faisait preuve Mana le frappait, la sagesse de Mahad l'impressionnait et le charisme de Yami le fascinait. Mais l'argument le plus valable était le fait que le club de révisions n'était pas un club comme les autres. Loin de là. Il cachait un but plus sombre, des missions à accomplir aux conséquences funestes, des motivations inconnues, aux moyens périlleux et dangereux, et mille autres secrets plus obscurs encore.

Et ça, Yûgi comptait les découvrir. Tous.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (enfin je l'espère) ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'intrigue de l'histoire commence à se mettre en place doucement et on en sait déjà plus sur ce mystérieux club de révisions. Les 2 premiers chapitres étaient assez riches en descriptions afin de plonger le lecteur dans l'ambiance sombre et morbide de Kul Elna, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé mon style d'écriture trop barbant et répétitif.

Aussi, encore de nouveaux personnages ! Décidément, nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxième chapitre et il y a déjà une dizaine de personnages ! Je ne veux absolument pas vous perdre parmi tous ces noms et tous ces individus alors dites-moi s'il faut que je ralentisse l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et s'il faut que je fasse un récapitulatif à chaque début de chapitre. Néanmoins, il est plus aisé de retenir les personnages si l'on a vu l'anime ou le manga Yu-Gi-Oh ! Puisque la situation initiale de l'histoire est posée, je ne devrais pas intégrer plus de 5 individus en plus !  
Ah oui ! Et dites moi également s'il faut que je fasse un résumé des chapitres !

Sinon, qui est pour des Lime et des Lemon ? Allez les yaoistes, sortez de l'ombre je vous vois ! :P (Les Lemon bien hot risqueront de tarder un peu... Mais pour ce qui en est des Lime... bientôt peut-être... :P)

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'apparition de Yami ? Elle était réussie, au moins ? J'espère vraiment que cette scène a eu l'effet escompté, et que le lecteur s'est évanoui en saignant du nez en voyant notre cher Yami lol. Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de modifier un peu son physique car je ne voulais pas qu'il ressemble à Yûgi, nah ! Mais, est-ce qu'elle vous plaît, cette description ? (cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, yeux rouges et corps bien modelé :P)  
Et parlons de son sale petit caractère. J'imagine que Yami, dans _Sweet Dreams_ , est légèrement OOC. Oui, ici, je l'ai fait très froid et très dur avec les autres, impitoyable et un petit peu violent quand même. Dans le manga il est plus doux je trouve. Après, j'espère que cela vous plaît mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un Yami niais et tout gentillet dans ma fic alors que cette dernière est très très sombre et sinistre ! Pareil pour les autres personnages, je les ai un peu faits à ma sauce pour mieux les intégrer dans mon histoire...

Et Yûgi ? Je compte le faire évoluer au cours des chapitres. J'aime bien son côté torturé, il pense qu'il est dépendant de ses amis, qu'il est leur "ombre" et le petit chien qui les suit derrière, et il souhaite prendre son envol et sa liberté en commençant par intégrer le club de révisions. J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous ne trouverez pas la mentalité de Yûgi lourde et insignifiante. Après, je sais que cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, donc je suis ouverte aux critiques pour savoir ce que vous pensez et vos conseils pour m'améliorer ^^ !

Bon, j'arrête de parler là ! Merci mille fois à vous qui en êtes venus à bout de ce pavé, merci pour votre soutient, merci de lire ma fic, merci pour tout ! Et s'il vous plait... Une petite review...? Cela me ferait tellement plaisir !

On se retrouve au chapitre 3 le plus vite possible ! Tenez-vous au courant en m'envoyant un message ou en mettant ma fic en suivi et faites un tour sur mon profil si je décide de mettre la progression du prochain chapitre ! Merci encore.

 **Camecriva**


End file.
